Tout est dans le mot survie
by Vidfinn
Summary: Harry en a assez de ne plus avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Il décide de se prendre en main.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Prologue**

Harry se promenait tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse, incognito sous un déguisement. Il avait fait pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux omoplates et les avait fait onduler, un peu à la manière d'un Black. Il avait corrigé sa vue, n'avait donc plus besoin de ses affreuses lunettes et avait noirci ses iris. Il avait modifié ses traits, les durcissant, les rendant plus mature, âgé. Il avait étoffé et grandi sa silhouette, et avait masqué sa cicatrice sous du fond de teint et sa frange, les sorts n'ayant aucun effet dessus. Cela faisait deux semaines, maintenant –depuis le début des vacances, en fait- qu'il venait presque quotidiennement faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans les premiers temps, il venait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il avait trouvé dans un ouvrage –sûrement illégal, trouvé dans une boutique louche de l'Allée des Embrûmes- qui expliquait comment contourner l'interdiction de faire de la magie pour les mineurs. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour contrôler l'incantation, mais il y était parvenu, et, à présent, il était libre. Il en avait profité pour bien faire comprendre aux Dursleys de le laisser tranquille, pour se refaire une garde-robe plus… seyante, dirons-nous, à partir des vieux vêtements de Dudley dont il avait hérité, et enfin, il en avait profité pour se créer une nouvelle –fausse- identité, qu'il revêtait lors de ses fréquentes sorties. Il en avait marre, ras-le-bol de n'avoir le droit de rien faire, soi-disant pour sa sécurité, assez de ne recevoir de nouvelles, ni de réponses, de personnes, et d'être traité comme un chien par les Dursleys ! Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie à la con prononcée quinze ans plus tôt par une vieille bique complètement tarée ! Il grogna sourdement à ses pensées, faisant de fait s'écarter plusieurs personnes. Il fallait dire qu'il avait choisi –en toute connaissance de cause- un physique impressionnant, limite inquiétant, du genre de celui qu'on n'aimerait pas rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre, la nuit. Il s'assit à la terrasse d'un café dont il était devenu habitué, et commanda un chocolat chaud. C'était une paisible matinée, la rue était plutôt calme, le ciel pervenche comme c'était rare en Angleterre, et un soleil chauffant juste ce qu'il fallait.

« Permettez que je m'installe ici ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Tout de brun vêtu, il était dissimulé presque intégralement sous une cape et un chapeau à large bord. Le Survivant jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'aucune table de la terrasse n'était plus libre. Il soupira intérieurement et marmonna un vague assentiment. L'autre le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'assit. Il commanda un granité à la framboise et sortit de sa cape une chemise cartonnée assez conséquente. En silence, il commença à travailler dessus. Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry aurait été taraudé par l'envie de savoir ce que contenait cette chemise. A présent il comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'était le luxe d'avoir des secrets, une vie privée. Il continua donc à observer le ciel, les gens qui passaient, des points imaginaires, tout en buvant son chocolat. L'autre ne relevait pas la tête de ses papiers, aspirant juste de temps en temps quelques gorgées de sa boisson glacée avec sa paille.

Aux alentours de onze heures, Harry paya sa consommation et partit. Il flâna encore un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes avant de retourner dans le Londres muggle et de prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer chez lui. Après avoir repris sa véritable apparence, il déjeuna rapidement seul, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un livre de sortilèges. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de restrictions de magie, il s'entraînait régulièrement. Après tout, il était la clef d'une guerre. Il aurait l'air fin s'il ne savait rien faire ! Il s'exerça sur un mannequin qu'il avait fait apparaître et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut satisfait des résultats. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, déjà, il alternait les matières qu'il travaillait, et il avait déjà touché à peu près tous les sujets, même les potions. Ainsi, il s'était aperçu que c'était beaucoup plus facile quand il n'y avait personne pour lui saboter ses potions –une certaine maison rivale avec un certain blondinet à sa tête-, le distraire par ses bavardages incessants –un certain rouquin-, ou le rabaisser et le déconcentrer par des piques et des remarques permanentes –un certain maîîître des potions (et des cachots). Donc, lorsqu'aucun de ces facteurs n'intervenait, il pouvait dire qu'il tenait un peu plus que ses yeux de sa mère. Bon, il n'était pas un génie, non plus, mais il s'en sortait plutôt haut la main sans trop de difficultés.

Quelques jours après, alors qu'il était de nouveau à la terrasse du café, l'homme enveloppé dans une cape se réinstalla à ses côtés. Ce manège dura près d'une semaine, durant laquelle ils prenaient une boisson sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lâche un mot, sans pour autant qu'ils en soient gênés, quand bien même, l'inconnu, à partir deuxième jour, avait arrêté d'amener du travail. Au bout d'une semaine environ, donc, ils entamèrent la conversation, naturellement, un peu à la manière de vieilles connaissances perdues de vue depuis longtemps : un peu complices, ils ne s'attardaient pour autant pas sur eux-mêmes, leurs passés ou leurs opinions, restant sur des sujets triviaux, tels que le temps qu'il faisait, les différents mets proposés dans différents restaurants, ou le nouveau vendeur de la librairie. Harry arguait qu'il n'était que très peu engageant de par ses manières, tandis que l'autre soutenait qu'il ne pouvait être pire que le précédent. Ils discutaient donc tranquillement à mi-voix, et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la matinée était passée. Ce fut l'estomac de Harry qui les fit s'en apercevoir par un gargouillis du plus bel effet. L'autre pouffa derrière le grand col de sa cape et Harry grogna.

« Ho, ça va ! C'est normal à mon… »

Il se tut. Il avait failli échapper qu'il était plus jeune qu'il n'en avait l'air. Les yeux de l'autre brillèrent sous l'ombre de son chapeau.

« A votre âge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry resta une seconde abasourdi avant de chercher à répliquer, mai l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais depuis quelques temps déjà que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous vous efforcez de paraître.

-Pardon ?

-Et oui ! Navré, mais vous avez quelques fois des réactions trop infantiles pour quelles soient jouées. Elles sont trop… spontanées.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! S'insurgea Harry, haussant légèrement le ton.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé. Après tout, vous devez avoir remarqué que je me camouflais moi aussi, même si moins bien et moins discrètement que vous.

-…

-Mais dîtes-moi plutôt votre nom, que je puisse vous nommer, et je vous donnerai le mien. »

Harry pesa un moment le pour et le contre, puis :

« Oronte Dursley, et vous ? répondit-il finalement, du défi dans la voix.

-Ariel Smith, enchanté.

-Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom.

-Ni le votre.

-Tch !

-Ne soyez pas vexé, il est normal pour des amis de connaître leurs noms, fussent-ils seulement des pseudonymes, et de savoir que ce qu'ils voient n'est pas la réelle apparence de leur interlocuteur.

-Je ne pense pas avoir notifié le fait que nous soyons des amis.

-Pas encore, mais nous pouvons le devenir, voire bien plus. Nous pourrions devenir… des complices…

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Pas du tout, juste qu'il se peut que j'aie besoin de vous, et que vous, vous n'alliez pas bien loin sans mon aide.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! »

Harry avait crié cette phrase, faisant se tourner du monde vers eux alors qu'il retournait chez lui d'un pas rageur. Dans sa petite chambre, il ôta on déguisement et se jeta sur son lit. Quelle aide ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! Pour qui se prenait-il, cet… Ariel ? En plus, il ne lui avait même pas donné son vrai nom ! Bon, lui non plus, mais bon… Lui, au moins, il avait une bonne raison ! Sûrement que l'autre aussi, d'un côté. Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre (il tritura son malheureux cerveau sur les trois ou quatre arguments toutes causes confondues qu'il avait) avant de se rappeler ce qui avait engagé cette dispute : il crevait littéralement la dalle. Il descendit à la cuisine et se fit un sandwiche au rosbif. Ça allait déjà mieux. Et puis, en y repensant, Ariel n'avait pas paru rempli d'animosité. Ces cornichons non plus, d'ailleurs il en goba un. Peut-être devrait-il retourner le voir pour lui demander des explications ? (à Ariel, pas au cornichon) Il se fit un autre sandwiche qu'il emporta dans sa chambre. Oui, c'était une bonne idée qu'il avait eu là : il allait retourner voir Ariel. Dans le même temps, il se fit une note mentale qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer l'énergie positive que dégageaient deux sandwiches au rosbif et un cornichon ils avaient quand même à eux trois réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le crépuscule tombait déjà. Il engloutit le reste de son repas en deux bouchées, remis son déguisement, et retourna sue le chemin de Traverse. Hélas, Ariel n'était plus au café. Il fut un peu déçu : il aurait pensé que l'autre serait resté dans les parages ? D'un autre côté, il avait sûrement une vie à lui. Il soupira et décida de flâner encore un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter sa famille. Il remonta le Chemin de Traverse, puis continua avec l'Allée des Embrumes. Un homme essaya de l'accoster, mais il se détourner. L'autre le retourna alors violemment et commença à l'invectiver, menaçant. Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, et l'autre, avec un coup d'œil et un couinement effrayés, s'enfuit.

« Voyons, Oronte, tu n'es pas prudent.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer, et je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation.

-Bien sûr ! Et c'est pour cette raison que vous ne vous étiez pas dégagé, railla Ariel, ironique.

-Humpf !

-Enfin bon, trêve de plaisanteries, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, et pourquoi vous baladiez-vous dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la tête dans les nuages ? Me… cherchiez-vous, par hasard ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que le lieu où nous nous trouvons actuellement soit un bon endroit pour palabrer.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison… il n'y a pas que les murs qui ont des oreilles et des yeux, ici, Oronte. Suivez-moi.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, monsieur S…

-Ariel. Il n'est jamais bon de trop en dire, surtout dans des endroits comme celui-ci, Oronte, et considérez mon offre comme un moyen de me racheter après vous avoir froissé cette matinée. Au fait, avez-vous mangé, entretemps ?

-Tsss ! Condusez-moi et gardez vos sarcasmes pour qui les apprécierai, c'est-à-dire personne. »

Seul un léger rire lui répondit, et il suivit Ariel dans un dédale de ruelles plus petites, plus sombres et plus mal fréquentées les unes que les autres. Il le fit passer dans des passages dérobés, derrière des faux murs, et l'aida même à en escalader un vrai. Ils arrivèrent enfin à un immeuble austère de granit sale. Ariel pénétra dans le vestibule, et prit les escaliers qui montèrent très, très, très haut, sans aucune interruption, ni pallier, ni porte. Enfin, Ariel s'arrêta, un pied sur une marche, l'autre sur celle du dessous, face à un pan de mur semblable à tous ceux qu'ils avaient dépassé jusqu'à présent. Il sortit de sa poche une petite clef qui disparut dans le mur. Il prit ensuite Harry par la main, et ils passèrent au travers.

La paire se retrouva dans un petit salon/salle à manger où une cheminée ronflait, éclairant un petit canapé qui se réchauffait devant elle et faisait dos à une petite table carrée encadrée de quatre chaises. Une minuscule fenêtre laissait passer la lumière perpétuellement grisâtre du quartier malfamé, légèrement obstruée par un fin rideau taupe. La pièce était d'ailleurs dans les tons chameau, brun, écru, gris souris, s'accordant à merveille avec le bois blond de la table, des chaises et des deux portes contigües qui leur faisait face. Ariel s'assit dans le canapé et désigna à Harry la place à ses côtés. Après que son invité se fut installé, il commença :

« Et bien, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler exactement ?

-Qu'aviez-vous précisément voulu dire ce matin ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de votre aide et vous de la mienne ?

-Tout simplement parce que, comme tu le vois, j'essaie de me camoufler, mais que, pour des raisons diverses, je ne puis le faire par magie. Et vous, vous ne savez pas du tout camoufler votre aura.

-Pardon ?

-Elle ne correspond pas le moins du monde à votre image. De plus, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous étiez filé ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le ministère a récemment mis e place un système de surveillance sur le chemin de Traverse. Un des aurors de garde a dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que moi à votre encontre : vous n'êtes pas ce que vous voulez faire croire. Ni votre manière de bouger, ni votre façon de vous comporter ne sont tout à fait naturelles, comme si vous n'aviez pas ce corps depuis très longtemps. »

Harry pâlit. Merde !

« Donc, si je résume bien, vous êtes quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi pour passer inaperçu, et selon vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour faire la même chose ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne vous payez pas ma tête ? »

Ariel soupira puis se concentra sur son vis-à-vis.

« En vrai, vous êtes plutôt petit… chétif… mm… brun… les yeux…

-Stop ! C'est bon ! Je vous crois ! Mais je n'accepte le marché qu'à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Vous n'essayez pas de découvrir qui je suis, et je ne vous montre pas ma véritable apparence.

-Cette clause me paraît honnête. Puis-je demander la même chose ?

-Evidemment, pourquoi vous refuserais-je cela ? C'est plus juste, si, tous deux, nous avons les mêmes droits et obligations. Mais y a-t-il un moyen pour que nous soyons sûrs que l'autre respecte sa parole ?

-Malheureusement, pas dans notre cas. Les différents moyens de s'assurer la fidélité de la parole donnée, tels que les Serments Inviolables, ou les Parchemins Enchantés, nécessitent les vrais noms des protagonistes engagés.

-Ah…

-Oui, nous allons devoir nous faire confiance.

-Tss…

-Si nous commencions ?

-Mm…

-Bon, premièrement, vous allez devoir vous essayer à la méditation.

-… C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout. Il faut que vous appreniez à maîtriser votre magie sur le bout des doigts… de la baguette, plutôt. C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez encore entier alors que vous vous êtes changé plain de fois sans vraiment de précaution, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver en… quelque chose… de bizarre…

-Hmpf !

-D'ailleurs, vous devriez enlever votre déguisement, je vais vous passer des vêtements couvrants. »

Il passa l'une des portes de bois clair et revint avec une ample cape noire et un masque couvant la totalité du visage. Harry attendit que l'autre se soit tourné pour retrouver son apparence originelle et enfiler la cape et le masque.

« C'est bon. »

Ariel se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

« Bien. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez prendre le risque de sortir actuellement. Il va falloir que vous fassiez des progrès si vous voulez que nous puissions aller à l'extérieur sans danger, Oronte.

-C'est du séquestrage !

-De la prévention.

-A la moindre entourloupe, je vous jure que je vous…

-Pas de menaces entre nous. Cela mettrait une mauvaise ambiance et nous allons devoir cohabiter un certain moment ensemble.

-Qui vous dit que je suis d'accord avec ça ?

-Vous passez énormément de temps en extérieur, seul, et, à moins que nous ne supportiez vraiment pas d'être en intérieur, ou que vous soyez féru de shopping, vous n'avez que peu de choses qui vous retiennent chez vous.

-Mes affaires, entre autres.

-Vous pourrez y aller par cheminette, ainsi, vous constaterez que je ne vous prive pas de liberté.

-Je ne reste ici que si j'ai la parole que je pourrai rentrer chez moi par cheminée dès que je le souhaiterai, et que vous n'essaierez jamais, au grand jamais, ni de m'en empêcher, ni de me suivre.

-Et bien, d'accord, mais je te prierai de ne fréquenter que la cuisine, la chambre, la salle-de bain et la partie de bibliothèque non-couverte par le drap lorsque tu résideras ici.

-Bien.

-Marché conclu, Oronte.

-Marché conclu, Ariel. »

Aucun des deux ne se doutait que ce pacte bancal allait complètement changer leurs destinées respectives, mais aussi celle du monde entier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Chapitre ****I**

« C'est bien, Oronte ! Tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Enfin, il avait réussi. Enfin, il avait pu changer quelque chose d'inanimé (en l'occurrence, une armoire), en quelque chose de vivant (ici, un hibou grand duc). Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, et les deux contractants du pacte « Secret », comme ils l'avaient nommé, s'étaient habitués progressivement l'un à l'autre, et pouvaient maintenant discuter tranquillement sans s'interrompre toutes les trente secondes de peur de dévoiler quelques informations confidentielles. A présent, l'un comme l'autre étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de changer subtilement de conversation. Et Ariel avait eu raison : ses conseils étaient vraiment très utiles à Harry. Il avait plus progressé en métamorphose en moins de deux semaines qu'en quatre ans avec McGo. Il laissa un petit sourire fatigué s'épanouir derrière son masque. Il était épuisé.

« Je suis mort.

-Hahaha ! C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué, tu verras, ta magie, c'est comme ton corps. Plus tu l'entraîne, moins tu as de problèmes pour l'utiliser. Là, tu risques d'avoir quelques courbatures, mais tu peux en éviter une grande partie en ''étirant'' ton pouvoir. En faisant des sorts simples, par exemples, ou en méditant, comme je te l'ai appris.

-Je vais méditer.

-Bien, je vais te laisser, alors. Tu restes manger, ce soir ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Tagliatelles au saumon, ça te va ?

-C'est parfait. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, Harry rentrait de moins en moins souvent au 4, Privet Drive, préférant, et de loin, la compagnie d'Ariel à celle des Dursleys, c'était pourquoi il dînait très régulièrement chez son ''professeur particulier''. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de petites anicroches entre eux, parfois, de fausses notes de la part de l'un ou de l'autre, mais ils se contentaient en général de bouder un petit moment chacun dans leur coin. Ariel avait en effet une attitude, parfois enfantine, parfois mature, trop mature, même, si bien qu'Harry aurait été bien en peine de lui donner un âge…

« Oronte ! Oronte ! Réveille-toi !

-Mmhein ?...

-Je crois que tu t'es endormi.

-Aah…

-Tu viens manger ? Ca va refroidir.

-J'arrive. »

Harry accepta avec reconnaissance la main tendue pour se lever et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la table, encore un peu dans les vapes. Ariel lui servit une portion de nourriture.

« Tu as pu méditer, au moins ?

-Nan… Je me suis endormi tout de suite.

-Hahaha ! Tu devais vraiment être fatigué, alors ! Finis vite de manger, que tu puisses rentrer te coucher.

-Ouais, ouais. »

Les pâtes étaient excellentes, le saumon fondant, et la sauce savoureuse. Ariel lui avait appris quelques recettes entre deux entraînements, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne les réussissait pas aussi bien que lui. Le repas se termina dans un silence paisible, puis Ariel ramena la vaisselle utilisée dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il revint ensuite, passant à côté d'Harry et lui ébouriffant les cheveux, alla dans la salle-de-bain sur un au-revoir. Harry étouffa un bâillement et se leva en s'étirant. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot sur le manteau de la cheminée et s'engagea dans les flammes vertes, murmurant sa destination. Il atterrît dans un bordel innommable.

Une invasion de gens aux cheveux roux proliférait dans son salon couvert de suie, tous plus inquiets et hystériques les uns que les autres. Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils se précipitèrent sur lui, mais il les tînt en respect avec sa baguette. Il enleva son masque et les toisa sévèrement.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Mais enfin, Harry, geignit Ron, tu n'as pas reçu notre lettre ?

-Non. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Voyons, mon chéri, nous sommes venus te chercher, renchérît Molly, baisse donc cette baguette et raconte-nous où tu étais et avec qui. Ces moldus nous ont dit que tu ne faisais que t'absenter depuis le début de l'été. C'est dangereux, tu sais ?

-Oh ! C'est sûr que me laisser moisir tout l'été sans aucune information, sans autorisation, ni de sortie, ni de magie, ne serait-ce que pour me défendre, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux.

-Mais Harry ! C'est pour ta sécurité !

-Ne pas répondre à mes lettres, non plus, c'était pour ma sécurité ? Alors pourquoi m'en envoyer une ?

-Bon, Harry, ça suffit, viens avec nous ! Nous sommes venus te chercher et nous allons te ramener !

-Pardon ? Et si je ne veux pas partir ? Il se trouve que j'ai un ami, voyez-vous, et qu'il n'est pas au courant que vous voulez m'emmener. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que j'ai été enlevé.

-Qui est cet ami ? Nous le connaissons, au moins ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Qui est-ce ? Quelles sont ses opinions politiques ? Est-il pour ou contre le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous raconter sa vie ?

-Harry ! Tu viens avec nous, et nous règlerons cette affaire au Terrier !

-Et comment fais-je pour y aller ?

-Par poudre de cheminette. Nous avons pris tes affaires. Vas-y, nous te surveillons. »

Le regard de Mr Weasley était on ne peut plus sévère, mais Harry y répondit d'un air plein de morgue. Il prit sèchement la poudre de la main d'Arthur, et la jeta dans le feu. Cependant, au lieu de prononcer Le Terrier, il articula très rapidement :

« Impasse de Merlin, Hôtel LeSieurEndormi, chambre 17A BCJ. A Smith. »

Il disparut dans les flammes sans qu'aucun des Weasleys n'ait pu l'attraper.

Il tomba à la renverse dans le salon d'Ariel, maculant de cendres le parquet miel. Il se retrouva aussitôt un couteau sous la gorge.

« A-Ariel, tenta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Oronte ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Bloque la cheminée, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je suis désolé, mais ils risquent de venir ici, je… j'ai voulu m'échapper, et…

-Stop. Calme. J'ai compris que c'était une situation d'urgence. Va réduire les livres de la bibliothèque, je ne voudrais pas les perdre. »

Harry obéit du plus vite qu'il put, courant jusqu'à la bibliothèque, faisant fi du drap-limite, cette fois-ci. La bibliothèque d'Ariel n'était pas très garnie, cent cinquante ouvrages, tout au plus, ceux de l'école inclus. Cela réduisait l'effectif à une cinquantaine de livres personnels. Il diminua le contenu des étagères jusqu'à ce que la totalité des écrits tiennent en une petite pile. Il lui jeta un sortilège d'allègement et la prit avant de retourner dans le salon. Le feu était éteint et la table et le canapé avaient été placés devant. Les portes menant à la cuisine et à la salle de bain était ouverte. Il s'engouffra dans la première et se recula brusquement quand il se reçut un sac en bandoulière.

« Met les livres dedans. » Ordonna Ariel.

Ce devait être un objet magique, car même si les livres paraissaient trop grands, ils logèrent sans aucun problème. Ariel le prit par la main en le fixant et lui dit, extrêmement sérieux :

« Oronte, tu vas devoir nous camoufler.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Ils doivent avoir localisé la cheminée. Il faut partir. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes en sécurité dehors sans déguisement. Je vais te guider mais je ne peux pas le faire à ta place.

-… D'accord.

-Bien. Tu vas penser à deux muggles que tu connais bien de vue, qui ne sont pas ta famille, et dont l'un d'eux est un enfant. »

Harry se concentra. Il pensa à l'épicier et son fils de huit ans. Ils étaient châtains, les yeux noisettes, et avaient des fossettes. Il sentit sa magie le picoter et le tirer, protestant quelque peu, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus petit et qu'Ariel avait l'apparence de Mr Wild. Ariel leur enfila à tous deux une cape noire, puis prit le sac en bandoulière, mit Harry sur son dos et sortit. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, puis, arrivé devant sa boîte aux lettres, composa son code. Une porte apparut, s'ouvrant sur un bureau dans lequel un sorcier chenu travaillait. Ariel sortit du sac une bourse et déposa trente gallions sur le bureau.

« Je pars. Je paie. Détruisez toute trace de mon passage, comme stipulé dans le contrat. »

Le vieil homme vérifia le compte et agita sa baguette devant un contrat. Celui-ci flamba et il hocha sèchement la tête en direction d'Ariel qui lui rendit la pareille avant de sortir. Il se remit à courir une fois à l'extérieur. Bien que balloté, Harry sombra, épuisé.

Le soleil entrant à flot dans la pièce le réveilla et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Harry se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il avait repris son apparence originelle. Il contempla la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était de taille modeste, avec un lit double aux baldaquins léger de voiles blancs, assortis aux voilages des fenêtres. Le bois du lit était le même que celui de la bibliothèque remplie des livres qu'ils avaient amenés, de couleur beige. Le montant de la porte et de la fenêtre étaient d'un blond clair, un peu plus pâle que celui du parquet. Les murs blancs s'ouvraient sur un plafond bleu clair encadré de moulures dorées. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et laissait passer une légère brise. Harry se dégagea des draps immaculés et posa les pieds au sol. Il remarqua qu'on l'avait changé et rougit un peu. Les vêtements étaient trop amples mais de bonne manufacture. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était courbaturé de partout, mais faisant fi des protestations de ses muscles, il ouvrit la porte, arrivant dans un petit couloir où les portes jaunes semblaient sorties de nulle part parmi les murs et le plafond pervenche, et la moquette d'un vert tendre. L'une des portes était entrouverte et Harry l'ouvrit complètement. A l'intérieur, sur le parquet lustré, des étagères noisettes, vides pour la plupart, formaient une haie d'honneur jusqu'à un petit bureau en acajou, sous l'une des fenêtres aux rideaux bleu marine qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la frise de losanges de même couleur qui courait le long du papier peint beige. De dos, une silhouette était avachie sur le bureau. Harry s'approche et découvrit un homme blond paille, aux cheveux secs et raides, lui arrivant sur les épaules, la peau laiteuse, des tâches de rousseur presque effacées, les traits émaciés. L'homme pouvait avoir n'importe quel âge, les rides aux coins des yeux et de la bouche contrastaient avec la minceur de la silhouette et son apparente fragilité. Harry hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir avant de se lancer :

« Ariel ? Ariel ? »

Le garçon blond eut un froncement de sourcil, un tressaillement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Quand il vit Harry penché au-dessus de lui, il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Ariel ?

-…Oronte ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais dormir.

-Je viens de me réveiller. »

Ariel hocha pensivement la tête, mais quand son regard glissa un instant sur la célèbre cicatrice, visible sans maquillage, son visage parut un instant torturé. Harry sut que l'autre savait qui il était et une bouffée de tristesse et de mélancolie l'envahit soudain. Elle se dissipa un peu lorsqu'Ariel se leva, faisant craquer une bonne partie de ses articulations et dit :

« Tu dois avoir faim. Suis-moi. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et pénétrèrent dans celle juste à droite, au bout du couloir. C'était une pièce assez vaste, comparée à la chambre et au bureau. Le sol en pierre grises était réchauffé par une cheminée. Aux murs, de la pierre aussi, de même qu'au plafond. Un canapé brun faisait face à la cheminée, encadré par un guéridon en verre et une plante émeraude. Le divan était adossé à une table rectangulaire, en verre elle aussi, qu'entouraient quatre chaises. En son centre, un petit vase rouge dans lequel reposait un unique myosotis. Le côté gauche de la pièce était un peu isolé par un pan de mur, dans lequel était tout de même creusée une l'autre côté, une cuisine fonctionnelle mais agréable mêlait des touches de rouge et de bleu à l'ensemble un peu monochrome. Enfin, presque en face de la porte, deux portes vitrées contiguës laissaient entrer la lumière du jour.

Ariel se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et sortit du four un plat. C'était du poulet et des pommes de terre sautées. Le blond sortit aussi d'un tiroir un verre, des couverts et une assiette. Il installa le tout sur la table, tira sa chaise à Harry et s'installa en face. Le petit brun hésita un instant avant de se poser devant l'assiette qui lui était vraisemblablement destinée. Avant qu'il ne puisse savourer sa première bouchée, Ariel le prévînt :

« C'est froid, tu devrais le réchauffer.

-Euh… mais je n'ai pas ma baguette.

-Dans ta poche.

-Ahhh… Merci. »

Harry se sentit un peu stupide. Il réchauffa rapidement son plat et commença à manger, observant son… pouvait-il encore dire complice ? fixer obstinément la cheminée. Il finit de manger en examinant les grandes cernes autour des yeux d'Ariel.

« Euh… Ariel ? » L'appela-t-il timidement une fois son assiette terminée.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, il poignarda Harry de ses yeux noirs.

« Je sais qui tu es, Oronte.

-Je… je m'en doute.

-C'est dangereux pour toi de rester avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es un mangemort ? »

Ariel ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer sans ciller.

« J'ai été à Azcaban.

-…Et alors ?

-Je suis mauvais. La lumière met ses ennemis à Azcaban. Et tu es le symbole de la lumière.

-Tu es en train de dire que je vais te vendre ?

-Non. Mais que, selon les critères de ton camp, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Tu n'es plus en sécurité avec moi, maintenant. Je pourrais t'utiliser et te faire du mal, peut-être même te tuer pour me venger de ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir.

-Si tu voulais me tuer, tu n'aurais pas attendu que je sois éveillé. Et si tu voulais m'utiliser, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé ma baguette.

-Retourne chez toi.

-C'est ici chez moi ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je m'en fiche ! Pour moi, tu es Ariel Smith, le seul homme qui m'ait fait confiance sans limite, sans me connaître, même en sachant que je lui cachais une grosse part de vérité. Bordel ! Tu dois être le seul mec qui m'ait trouvé de l'intérêt pour autre chose que ma cicatrice ! Alors désolé, mais je compte pas partir… tant que ça te dérange pas… Qui que tu sois, tu restes pour moi Ariel Smith. Et j'aimerais vraiment ne reter que Oronte Dursley pour toi. »

Un ange passa, et ce fut Ariel qui lui fit un croche-pied.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu me ferais confiance comme ça, même en sachant que je pourrais te vendre à l'un ou l'autre des deux camps de la guerre ? »

Harry acquiesça et Ariel eut un bref éclat de rire dément. Harry sourit. Dans leur deux cœurs : l'espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Chapitre ****II**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient emménagé tous deux dans l'appartement, et si les débuts avaient été un peu gênés et hésitants, à présent, ils évoluaient comme auparavant, chacun complice de l'autre mais gardant tout de même leur jardin secret. Ils ne parlaient pour ainsi dire pas de leur passé, se contentant de discussions plaisantes et légères. Ils continuaient à s'appeler par leurs noms d'emprunt, même s'ils étaient maintenant à visage découvert. Harry continuait à s'entraîner sous la supervision d'Ariel. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son vrai nom, même s'il devait s'avouer curieux. Un après-midi, alors que le blond venait de lui expliquer la théorie d'un sort plutôt ''gris'', Harry osa demander :

« Ariel ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire de magie.

-… »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry se demanda s'il avait vexé son mentor, mais finalement, Ariel lui répondit :

« Ma baguette a été brisée, celle que j'ai empruntée a été ensorcelée pour donner ma position en cas d'utilisation, et je ne peux me rendre chez Ollivander.

-… Pourquoi ?

-Je suis censé être mort à Azcaban.

-Quoi ? Mais ! …

-Ma mère a pris ma place. Elle était très malade. »

Il avait rajouté la dernière phrase très rapidement, comme s'il s'en servait de bouclier. Harry ressentit un élan de compassion pour Ariel. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était d'être la cause de la mort d'un être aussi précieux qu'une mère. Il sentait que, même si elle avait été condamnée, Ariel s'en voulait.

« Qui t'as mis à Azcaban ?

-… Mon père…

-Pardon ? »

Harry était stupéfait. Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça à l'un de ses enfants ? Lui qui ne connaissait pas ses parents avait toujours imaginé le noyau familial comme une cellule privilégiée. Il ne pouvait comprendre que des parents puissent infliger des souffrances pareilles à leur enfant.

« Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis, Oronte, pourquoi les gens sont-ils envoyés à Azcaban ?

-Parce qu'ils ont commis des crimes.

-Bonne réponse ! »

La voix était amère, fausse, forcée.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Un instant surpris, Ariel ne répondit pas immédatement.

« J'ai… trente-deux ans.

-A quel âge as-tu été incarcéré ?

-… A dix-neuf ans.

-Si jeune ?

-J'étais majeur.

-Mais… Même ! Combien de temps es-tu resté à Azcaban ?

-Un an.

-Mais… Où étais-tu pendant les douze dernières années ?

-Chez mon père.

-Quoi ? Mais, t'avais dit que…

-Sous impero.

-Quoi ? Mais ! Qui ?

-Mon père. »

Harry était scandalisé. D'abord, il l'enfermait, et ensuite il l'ensorcelait ? Mais qui étais le père d'Ariel ?

« Qui es ton père, Ariel ?

-Si je te le dis, tu sauras qui je suis.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, Oronte. »

Harry se calma instantanément. C'était vrai que c'était du domaine du privé. Mais il avait mal pour lui : se faire trahir par l'une des personnes en lesquelles il avait le plus confiance ! Il se leva du sol où il s'était allongé et enlaça Ariel, assis sur le canapé. Son mentor était un peu plus grand, donc la position n'était pas très confortable, mais aucun des deux n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu savourer la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu trouver du réconfort dans une étreinte. La nuit les trouva endormis enlacés dans le canapé, éclairés doucement par les flammes mourantes de la cheminée.

Au milieu de la nuit, Ariel se réveilla. Il prit Harry dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et alla dans la chambre. Il le borda, puis se glissa sous les draps. Il observa un instant le visage détendu du seul être qui l'ait jamais pris dans ses bras, à part sa mère. Ce garçon… Harry Potter… Et dire qu'ils étaient ennemis. Une part de lui culpabilisait à l'idée de lui cacher la vérité sur son identité. Mais comment réagirait-il s'il savait qui il était réellement ? Il tendit sa main et retraça légèrement l'arête du nez et les contours de la cicatrice. Il ramena sa main contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux, tourné vers ''Oronte''.

Aux alentours de huit heures et demie, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le lit mais ne se souvenait pas de comment il avait pu arriver là. Il constata qu'il avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et la mémoire lui revint doucement. Il tourna la tête vers Ariel et le vis dormir à poings fermés, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper son souffle régulier, ses sourcils froncés, la couverture montant jusque sur ses oreilles. Doucement, il écarta la couette d visage de son mentor. Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, a fortiori un garçon. Il se rapprocha de lui, retenant sa respiration. Si près, il pouvait distinguer chaque tâche de rousseur, percevoir chaque frémissement de sa peau, contempler chaque nuance des mèches de cheveux pailles qui venaient échouer sur son visage. Il sentait sur sa bouche le souffle de l'autre. Il se pencha, mais, au dernier moment, alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, il se ravisa. Il se recula et s'assit, ses coudes sur ses genoux pliés, s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main. Mais que faisait-il ? Cet homme avait dix-huit ans de plus que lui. Etait-il devenu fou ? Peut-être, se dit-il en admirant l'endormi. Mais fou de lui, alors. A peine eut-il pensé ces mots qu'il rougit. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Du bout des doigts, il dégagea quelques mèches blondes du visage d'Ariel, qui retrouvèrent leur place initiale presqu'aussitôt, trop longues pour ne pas retomber sur le visage et dans le cou, mais trop courtes pour être ramenées sur l'arrière sans attache. Il fit glisser la pulpe de son index et de son majeur le long de la tempe et de la joue de son aîné. Elles frôlèrent la lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne les retire. Dans un soupir, il s'étira avant de se lever à regret. Il alla dans la salle de bains où il prit une rapide douche. C'était la seule pièce de la maison immaculée du sol au plafond. Après s'être séché, il prit des vêtements dans la commode blanche et s'habilla. Il mit ses affaires sales dans la panière prévue à cet effet et alla dans la cuisine. Il sortit des œufs, du bacon, des toasts, du beurre, des tomates, des flageolets, des saucisses et des galettes de pomme de terre, préparant un déjeuner anglais typique pour deux. Une fois terminé, il plaça les assiettes et les couverts sur un plateau avant de rajouter un grand verre de jus de fruit pour lui et une tasse de thé noir pour Ariel. Il se saisit du plateau et retourna dans la chambre. Il déposa son chargement sur le matelas, au milieu du lit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du dormeur.

« Ariel… Ariel… chuchota-t-il.

-Mmhpff…

-Le petit-déjeuner est servi. »

Ariel grogna, plissa le nez et ferma les yeux très fort avant de les ouvrir doucement, une petite moue aux lèvres. Les prunelles encore un peu embrouillées, il remarqua Harry, puis le plateau. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se saisit de la main encore su son épaule. Il la porta à ses lèvres, la baisa et la serra dans la sienne.

« Tu es un ange. »

Harry rougit au possible et détourna l'attention sur le repas. Les aliments furent bons, l'instant calme et doux, le silence confortable.

Alors qu'ils étendaient le linge fraichement lavé sur le balcon, Harry demanda :

« Dis-moi, ta baguette… Le sortilège placé dessus ne serait-il pas du même genre que celui fait pour avertir le Ministère en cas d'infraction de la part de mineurs ?

-Et bien, cela doit être un de ses dérivés, effectivement.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être la solution.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'elle est-elle ?

-C'est un sort assez simple, en fait, le _''Liberata''_, que l'on peut lancer sur sabaguette, pour lui enlever les éventuels mouchards.

-Où as-tu appris ça ?

-Dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je t'aurais bien passé le livre, malheureusement, il est resté chez les Dursleys, et je doute que retourner là-bas soit une très bonne idée.

-En effet. Accepterais-tu de le faire pour moi ?

-Avec plaisir, mon cher Ariel. Finissons la lessive avant de nous mettre à la tâche..

-Bien, chef ! »

Et c'est joyeusement qu'ils finirent leur tâche. Après avoir épinglé le dernier tee-shirt, Ariel alla chercher sa baguette. Ou plutôt celle de sa mère. Harry la prit dans ses mains et entama un mouvement assez complexe, tout en articulant clairement la formule. Une brève lueur rougeâtre entoura la baguette d'un halo et s'éteignit presqu'aussitôt. Il rendit la baguette à son propriétaire qui lui sourit :

« Merci, Oronte. »

Il hocha juste la tête en réponse. Ariel fit virevolter sa baguette, en tirant quelques étincelles, un air concentré sur le visage. Utiliser cette baguette était plus dur que d'user de la sienne, mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre : au moins, il avait une baguette. Il se tourna ver Harry qui attisait les braises dans le feu et observa pensivement sa silhouette. Il s'était rendu compte de la lente évolution de ses sentiments, le petit brun passant de ''complice'' à ''un peu plus qu'ami'' à ses yeux. Son regard se fit plus doux alors qu'il le portait sur le visage impliqué du garçon. Il se rapprocha de lui, et, quand il se redressa, l'enlaça, nichant sa tête dans sa nuque, et nouant ses mains sur son abdomen ? Harry se figea. Aurait-ce été n'importe qui d'autre qu'il aurait été affreusement gêné et confus. Pourtant, malgré les quelques ''pourquoi'' qui parasitaient son esprit, il se sentait juste bien. Il sentait dans son dos la chaleur du torse d'Ariel et s'appuya un peu dessus. Il plaça ses mains sur celles qui reposaient sur son bas-ventre et cala sa tête vers l'arrière, sur l'épaule qui le soutenait. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, apaisés, les yeux clos, à humer la fragrance de l'autre et à le ressentir près de soi. La séparation s'exécuta sans accrocs, sans à-coups, naturelle, et chacun alla s'occuper de ce qu'il devait faire : pratiquer des sorts pour Ariel, et lire un livre sur les Impardonnables pour Harry.

Au fil des jours qui passaient, ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux, et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, des liens profonds se tissèrent entre eux. Les situations à la limite entre l'innocence et l'ambiguïté se multipliaient, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Un soir qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé, la tête d'Ariel sur les genoux d'Harry, éclairés par les flammes de la cheminée, trois oiseaux vinrent cogner à la vitre du balcon. Un hibou de Hogwart, un vieil hibou déplumé qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Erol, le volatile Weasley, et une petite chouette effraie ne payant pas de mine. D'un mouvement paresseux de baguette, Ariel ouvrit la baie vitrée. Les trois oiseaux nocturnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et se posèrent sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ariel se redressa pour permettre à Harry de se lever. Le brun s'approcha du hibou de l'école qui lui tendit sa liste de fournitures. Il se tourna ensuite vers Erol qui avait l'air aussi pathétique que d'habitude pendant que le premier messager s'envolait dans la nuit. L'enveloppe était rouge vif, et, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, se mit à hurler d'une voix atrocement déformée par la fureur : la voix de Molly Weasley en colère.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! OU ES-TU PASSE ? SAIS-TU COMBIEN NOUS NOUS INQUITONS POUR TOI ? SAIS-TU COMBIEN RON, HERMIONE, LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ET LE RESTE D'ENTRE NOUS SOMMES DECUS PAR TON ATTITUDE ? TU TE COMPORTE COMME UN INGRAT EN TE METTANT SCIEMMENT EN DANGER ! TU RENTRES IMMEDIATEMENT AU TERRIER OU CA VA CHAUFFER POUR TOI ! ET QUI QUE SOIT CET AMI, IL A UNE MAUVAISE INFLUENCE SUR TOI ET N'ES PAS FREQUENTABLE ! SACHE QUE NOUS AVONS TOUJOURS AGI POUR TON BIEN ET QUE LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ET MOI-MEME N'HESITERONS PAS A PREVOIR DES SANCTIONS EN CAS DE NON-OBEISSANCE, ALORS TU RENTRES ILLICO A LA MAISON ! »

Sur un dernier frémissement de rage, la lettre fut réduite en cendres, laissant planer un silence assourdissant. Harry tremblait de rage et des larmes de frustration menaçaient de couler. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna, se blottissant contre le torse rassurant d'Ariel qui referme ses bras dans son dos, lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Il lui murmura de sa voix grave et suave :

« Oublie cette horrible femme. Ne pense plus à eux : s'ils t'aiment, ils t'accepteront. Sinon, c'est qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Mais pourquoi veulent-ils sans cesse me contrôler, me diriger ? N'ont-ils pas compris que c'était parce que je n'avais plus de libertés que je suis parti ?

-Certaines personnes, hélas très nombreuses, ne comprennent pas le trésor qu'est la liberté. Parce qu'elles n'ont jamais connu de carcans vraiment contraignants. Et, malheureusement, ce sont souvent les sorciers dits ''blancs'' ou '' novateurs'' et ''nés-moldus'' qui sont dans ce cas.

-Pourquoi donc ? Qu'estce qui différencie vraiment les sorciers blancs des sorciers noirs.

-Le style de magie, déjà. Et la manière de fonctionner, l'éducation, donc la façon de penser. Les sorciers blancs prennent les moldus en pitié et sont plutôt enclins à laisser tomber les traditions, pour ''le progrès'' comme disent les moldus. A l'inverse, les sorciers noirs voient les moldus comme une menace qui ronge peu à peu le territoire magique, et qui prolifère à une vitesse alarmante. Ils restent beaucoup plus attachés aux anciennes traditions… En fait, on peut s'apercevoir que plus les familles sont anciennes, plus elles auront tendance à être de sang pur, à être attachées aux rituels ancestraux, et que c'est de moins en moins le cas pour les familles récentes, nées-moldus, de sang-mélé, ou amoureuses des moldus. Par conséquent, étant moins à cheval sur les traditions, leur éducation et leur mode de vie est moins rigide. C'est en partie pourquoi elles ne voient pas vraiment d'inconvénients à céder du terrain aux moldus, au contraire des familles noires qui, évoluant déjà dans un moule assez strict, ne peuvent supporter l'idée qu'on leur retire encore du territoire.

-Mais les territoires ne leur appartiennent pas.

-Ils appartiennent au peuple magique. Et la très grande majorité du peuple magique -dont font parti les sorciers- se dira de plus en plus réduit dan leurs déplacements, dans leurs espaces vitaux, et qu'ils voient d'un œil inquiet l'évolution du monde moldu, la comparant à une punition divine, parfois même.

-Je… Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça.

-Je m'en doute.

-Tu viens d'une famille sang-pur ?

-Oui.

-Je suis un sang-mêlé, tu sais ?

-Je sais.

-Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-On ne choisit pas ses parents, Oronte. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Ariel. Qu'il était heureux de l'avoir comme ami. Voir plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était bien avec Ariel, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après un petit moment, ils se détachèrent et Harry laissa glisser sa main sur la joue d'Ariel, l'espace d'un instant. Un sourire se dessina ses lèvres et il lui souffla sur le front avant d'aller chercher la dernière lettre, laissant trainer ses doigts sans le cou d'Harry. Il la décacheta et ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Sa marque ! Elle le brûlait atrocement. Au moins, il n'avait plus de doutes sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Sa main droite crispée sur son avant-bras gauche, il attendit d'avoir recouvert une respiration normale. Il afficha un air clairement surpris quand il lut sa mission, mais Harry, alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris la cause de sa douleur grâce à sa cicatrice, ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le regarder d'un air un peu peiné.

Il ne restait pas deux semaines avant la rentrée à Hogwart, et Ariel devait partir. Ariel se doutait de l'identité de celui qu'il devait rejoindre, et Ariel savait qu'il savait. Ils étaient présentement dans l'entrée et Ariel lui donnait les dernières recommandations, lui laissant la garde de l'appartement. Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun contemplant l'autre afin de se gorger une dernière fois de sa présence. Harry leva la main et posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Ariel. Ce dernier emprisonna sa main dans la sienne avant de rapprocher leur visage l'un de l'autre. Les deux gardaient les yeux grands ouverts, même quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le baiser n'était qu'une pression entre leurs deux bouches. Une simple pression. Et pourtant. Et pourtant. C'était déjà tellement pour eux. Tellement plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà reçu. Tellement plus. Et ça venait de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent, pour la dernière fois, pensa Harry. Avant de sortir, sans se retourner, Ariel souffla :

« Bathemius Crouch Senior. C'est le nom de mon père. »

Il ferma la porte silencieusement derrière lui, et Harry le remercia mentalement. Il lui avait offert deux cadeaux inestimables : sa confiance et son identité. Et son premier baiser. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais il ne sut si c'était de bonheur ou de tristesse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Chapitre ****III**

Harry était dans le Poudlard Express, dans un compartiment vide d'une autre présence que la sienne. Il avait regardé qui était Barthémius Croupton Senior. C'était une des personnes les plus hauts-placées du Ministère. Il était veuf, sa femme morte douze ans plus tôt. Son fils était décédé la même année à Azcaban, pour avoir fait parti des Mangemorts. Barthémius Croupton Junior. Il avait été un élève très brillant, obtenant onze Aspics. C'était un garçon décrit comme charmant avec tout le monde, bien intégré à Serpentard, aucun incident noté avec des élèves d'autres maisons, destiné à une brillante carrière, de très bons contacts, sang-pur, de surcroît, tout le monde s'accorddait à dire que c'était si dommage qu'un si gentil garçon ait si mal tourné, mais que lorsque la racine était pourrie, l'arbrisseau, si adorable soit-il, ne pouvait que le devenir également. Cela dégoûtait Harry qui croyait entendre la tante Marge et sa théorie fumeuse sur les chiens. Il avait été tout de même un peu déçu. Oh ! Il était déjà presque sûr de l'employeur d'Ariel, mais en avoir la preuve sous les yeux rendait tout tellement plus concret. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte que si Ariel, ou plutôt Barthy, avait voulu lui nuire, il aurait pu l'amener directement chez son maître. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait un minimum à lui, non ? Il aimait à le croire. Il était allé-sous un déguisement- acheter ses fournitures, et Barthy avait eu raison : les changements, même mineurs, d'apparence étaient beaucoup plus simples et fluides après les cours qu'il lui avait dispensés. A Gringott, il s'était renseigné : comment faire pour offrir une deuxième baguette à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait se déplacer. Réponse : prélever un peu de la magie de la personne en question et la laisser réagir dans une boutique de baguettes. Pour prélever de la magie à quelqu'un, il suffisait de retrouver un objet ou un être vivant ayant été la cible d'un quelconque sortilège. Plus les sortilèges étaient puissants et complexes, et plus leur ''trace'' mettait du temps avant de disparaître. Lors de ses entraînements, Barthy lui avait parfois jeté quelques sorts, notamment lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient au duel. Il était donc allé chez Ollivander et lui avait exposé sa requête. Il reparti avec une baguette en saule, trente-et-un centimètres, dent de harpie. Le vieil homme lui avait assuré qu'il valait mieux que seul son propriétaire s'en serve, car bien que puissante et ayant des affinités avec les sortlèges, la baguette était assez vicieuse. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment une baguette pouvait être vicieuse, mais il ne lavait pas essayée pour autant. Il voulait que Barthy fût le premier à la tester. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait seul ans son compartiment, la porte fermée par un sort de son cru et les rideaux tirés pour plus d'intimité, de nouvelles affaires neuves ( ses précédentes étaient restées chez les Dursleys), et dans sa valise, bien cachés, quelques livres dangereux, en train de déprimer à moitié en priant pour retrouver Barthy au plus vite pour lui donner sa baguette qu'il gardait continuellement dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Il passa le temps à alterner entre périodes où il se faisait des schémas de leur rencontre prochaine, des périodes où il déprimait en se disant qu'il n'y avait même pas une chance sur dix mille qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau, et les périodes où il se plongeait dans Runes, tout leurs secrets, Tome I.

Arrivé à destination, il descendit tranquillement du train, une amulette « ne me remarque pas » autour du cou. Il s'installa à une extrémité de la table des Griffondors, sous le regard indéchiffrable de l'équipe enseignante. Il n'écouta ni la répartition, ni le discours du professeur Dumbledore, restant plongé dans son étude des Runes, ne relevant la tête que pour jeter un coup d'œil à celle du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Sans savoir pourquoi, durant leur bref échange visuel, le professeur lui procura une légère impression de déjà-vu… Harry se sentit presque… soulagé à croiser ce regard, et heureux qu'il soit là, mais l'étrange sensation disparut lorsque le professeur se détourna pour parler avec son voisin. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture, grignotant de temps à autre le contenu de son assiette, inconscient du regard qui lui brûlait la nuque. Le professeur Dumbledore refit un autre discours, mais il n'y prit pas plus attention qu'au premier, pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressa à la soudaine agitation qui frétilla dans la Grande Salle. Il réussit à éviter ses ''amis'' en se couchant très tôt et en collant les tentures de son baldaquin avec un sort inconnu des gens de son année, et certainement aussi de la majorité des élèves de septième année. Il dormit d'un sommeil lourd et agité, peu réparateur, regrettant la présence de Barthémius à ses côtés. Il se leva tôt le lendemain matin, mais, alors qu'il s'asseyait pour déjeuner, le directeur l'approcha.

« Harry, pourrions-nous prendre un rendez-vous, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais te parler.

-De quoi, monsieur ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, Harry.

-Alors non.

-Pardon ?

-Alors non. Ce que je fais durant les vacances en dehors de l'école est du domaine du privé et ne regarde que ma famille et moi.

-Harry ! Tu es dans une famille de moldus !

-Auriez-vous quelque chose contre les modus, monsieur ?

-Non, mais…

-Dans ce cas, si vous me le permettez, je vais dès à présent me sustenter.

-Je… Oui…

-Merci, bonne journée, monsieur.

-Bonne journée, Harry… »

Dumbledore s'éloigna, l'air visiblement préoccupé, vers la table des professeurs.

« Harry ! »

A l'entente du cri, Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, et se retourna.

« Quoi ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-Chez un ami.

-Qui ?

-Un ami.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu à la maison ?

-Parce que j'étais chez mon ami.

-Mais… !

-Navré de vous interrompre, mais il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Salut ! »

Il se leva et détala jusqu'à la serre de botanique. Là, il se posta contre un arbre et attendit tranquillement que tout le monde arrive. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de Pouffsouffles bavassait joyeusement quand des paroles retinrent son attention.

« … Vous vous rendez-compte ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! C'est complètement fou !... »

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose… il faudrait qu'il recherche ce que c'était…

Le cours de Botanique passa assez rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas du tout le cas de celui de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Il mangea sur le pouce avant de foncer à la bibliothèque et de trouver la définition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tout en évitant Hermione, qui, accompagnée de Ron, faisait des tentatives de plus en plus désespérées et vaines pour attirer son attention. Ce qu'il regrettait Ariel ! Il décida de sécher son cours de Divination et retourna dans le dortoir pour continuer son apprentissage des runes. Barthémius lui avait inculqué quelques bases, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui apprendre. Au bout de dix minutes à se demander si Barthémius préférerait qu'on l'appelle Ariel ou non, il soupira et sortit du parchemin et une plume.

_« Cher Ariel/Barthémius, _

_Tu me manques._

_C'est dingue, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça. Ca doit être toi._

_Te manqué-je, aussi ?_

_Je l'espère._

_J'aimerai que l'on se voie._

_Je sais, c'est dangereux, capricieux, et puéril._

_J'ai envie de te voir comme pas permis._

_J'ai l'impression d'être complètement ridicule._

_Oronte D._

_PS : Dumbledore et sa clique sont cons. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est à Poudlard. J'ai du mal avec les runes, au niveau du chapitre vingt. »_

Il regarda la lettre d'un œil critique, la cacheta et alla la confier à un hibou de l'école : Hedwige était trop reconnaissable. Enfin, l'esprit plus léger, il retourna à ses runes récalcitrantes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se baladait, seul, morose, dans le château. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Maugrey, qui lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Potter.

-Professeur.

-Vous attendez du courrier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Co-Comment savez-vous ?

-Il va bientôt arriver. Ah ! Si vous avez des difficultés avec les runes, je vous conseille ce livre, dans la Réserve. Tenez, une autorisation.

-Mais, monsieur, comment…

-Secret, Potter, secret. »

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, il avait disparu.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incidents notables, mis à part que Rogue regardait avec une suspicion évidente ses potions réussies, et que Malfoy lui avait fait très aimablement remarqué qu'il ne pouvait plus l'appeler ''Le Bigleux''. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui l'avait remarqué. A la fin d'un cours de Potions, Rogue l'appela à son bureau. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de fermer la porte à clef et de toiser son élève.

« Potter ! Vous trichez !

-Non, monsieur.

-Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez passé de cas désespérant à quelque chose de presque acceptable ?

-Un ami m'a aidé pendant les vacances.

-Qui ?

-C'est le directeur qui vous a demandé de m'interroger ?

-Répondez, insolent !

-Mes fréquentations estivales ne regardent que moi.

-Dix points en moins pour Griffondor pour insolence envers un professeur.

-Vous ne le connaitriez pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens nommés Ariel ? Sur ce, je vais être en retard. Bonne journée, professeur. »

Il essaya de sortir, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Professeur ? Pourriez-vous me laisser sortir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Sachez, Potter, que je n'admets pas l'insolence, y compris lorsqu'elle provient de votre petite personne égocentrique. Malheureusement, je dois bien être le seul à ne pas vous aduler, car vos amis ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes envers votre comportement distant au Directeur, qui s'est empressé de se pencher sur l'affaire. Bien que je sache parfaitement que vous adorez vous retrouver au cœur des esprits de tout le monde par vos frasques, je vous serais gré de nous épargner votre ridicule mascarade, que nous puissions nous concentrer sur des sujets plus importants.

-Et bien, si vous n'avez que faire de moi, pourquoi me retenir ?

-Potter ! Votre ami n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable !

-De quel droit pouvez-vous le juger sans même l'avoir rencontré ?

-Au vu des livres de magie noire que nous avons trouvé, de l'hôtel où nous avons perdu votre trace -situé dans un quartier très mal fréquenté- et des quelques traces de sortilèges -extrêmement sombres- que nous avons détectées dans votre chambre, nous pouvons aisément en déduire que votre ''ami'' vous a fortement influencé, et vous a poussé sur la mauvaise pente, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

-C'est… comique que ce soit vous qui me disiez cela.

-Taisez-vous, insolent ! Vous avez fait usage de magie alors que vous n'en aviez pas le droit. Et, pire, vous avez usé de magie noire !

-Ce n'est pas interdit, à ce que je sache !

-La magie noire est mauvaise !

-Foutaises ! Ce ne sont que des préjugés sans valeur, comme ceux que vous avez sur moi !

-Je ne vous permets pas, impertinent ! Dix points en moins pour Griffondor ! Nous avons besoin de vous pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si vous commencez à utiliser la magie noire, ç'en est finit de vous ! Et de nous, par la même occasion ! Pour une fois dans votre vie, comportez vous autrement qu'en le gamin pourri-gâté que vous êtes !

-Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie !

-Non, et je ne m'y intéresse pas le moins du monde. Cessez la magie noire.

-Vous n'empêchez pas les autres élèves de l'utiliser.

-Elle est mauvaise !

-Elle est utile ! Et n'essayez plus jamais de me forcer la main ! »

D'un informulé colérique, il fit exploser la porte qui le maintenait enfermé et sortit en courant.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'entrée de la salle sur Demande, qu'il avait découverte grâce à Ariel, et entra. Il se retrouva dans l'appartement de Barthémius. Rien n'avait changé. Il était dans le salon, faisant face à la baie vitrée. Même l'odeur était la même. Il lui semblait presque que le blond allait se relever de sur le canapé et lui demander ce qu'il avait lu. Un fracas retentit dans la cuisine et il sortit sa baguette dans un geste, se mettant en position de défense. Il avança prudemment et se rendit compte qu'un tiroir avait été renversé au sol. Il le remit en place d'un mouvement de baguette avant de retourner dans la partie salon. Là, un détail l'interloqua. Sur la table à manger, trônait une petite lettre. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas là auparavant. Il lança quelques sorts de détection autour de lui. Personne. Il en lança sur l'enveloppe. Rien. Il l'ouvrit et sa respiration se bloqua un instant avant que son cœur ne se mette à galoper dans sa poitrine, comme tentant vainement de s'enfuir. C'était de lui.

_« Cher Oronte/Harry, _

_Je suis surpris que tu m'écrives encore connaissant ma véritable identité._

_Néanmoins, tu ne peux savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir._

_Je ne devrais pas être soulagé de savoir que tu penses à moi. Je ne devrais pas en être heureux._

_Et pourtant._

_Tu me manques aussi. Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Mais je veille au grain…_

_Dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr… Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que j'ai certains engagements qui m'empêchent de faire tout ce que je souhaite… En plus de mon actuel statut juridique !_

_C'est dangereux mais c'est si bon._

_Ariel._

_PS : Je suis au courant pour le fait que le bourdon et sa clique soient cons, et aussi pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : je suis plus près de toi que tu ne le penses. »_

Harry avait envie d'hurler de joie et de félicité. Il avait répondu ! Barthémius avait répondu ! Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, serrant la lettre contre lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Dans son bureau plutôt sombre, un homme s'insultait mentalement :

« Imbécile ! Pourquoi je lui ai donné la lettre ! Il risque de savoir qui je suis, maintenant ! Mais aussi, pourquoi il est entré alors que j'y étais ? Heureusement que j'ai pu créer une diversion. Il m'aurait vu, sinon. Mais quelle idée, aussi, de demander à la salle ''un endroit où Harry pourrait être''. »

L'homme resta pensif un instant. Son protégé avait l'air un peu énervé quand il était entré. Sûrement qu'un membre de l'Ordre avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il savait qu'entrer ainsi en contact pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il s'était attaché à Harry, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, et, secrètement, il espérait qu'il découvrirait son déguisement. Leurs conversations lui manquaient. Sa présence, aussi. Sortant de sa poche une petite fiole, il en bu une ou deux lampées. Il soupira.

Harry avait l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Il avait répondu à la lettre de Barthy, et, ce matin, la pareille lui avait été rendue. Il se dit qu'il devait être sérieusement atteint pour être si heureux juste en recevant une lettre. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu encore la lire car il était - très- étroitement surveillé par certains de ses camarades de classe et de ses professeurs. Alors il prenait son mal en patience. En attendant de se trouver dans un endroit plus discret pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, il réfléchissait à qui pouvait être Barthémius. En effet, dans la lettre qu'il avait lue dans la Salle Va-et-vient, il y avait plusieurs allusions à leur proximité. Harry en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Un adulte, pas un enfant : il ne voyait vraiment pas Barthy dans la peau d'un garçon de onze ans. Malheureusement, depuis quelques jours qu'il réfléchissait, il se trouvait dans une impasse. En effet, le seul adulte correspondant aux critères était le professeur Maugrey, mais celui-ci était bien trop proche de Dumbledore pour être le bon. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il allait recevoir la lettre, et, très peu de temps après, il l'avait reçue. Harry se décida à bouger. Il était un Griffondor, oui ou non ? C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il sortit de la Salle de Sortilège à la fin du cours. Il avait une heure de libre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de DCFM. Il frappa et son professeur ouvrit la porte. Il scruta les alentours avec son œil magique avant de tirer Harry à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte à clef. Il s'installa derrière son bureau.

« Potter. Que voulez-vous ?

-Es-tu Ariel ? Es-tu Barthémius ? »

Maugrey garda le silence un moment, faisant douter Harry, avant de pose son œil magique et sa jambe artificielle, puis de boire une potion. Quelques instants plus tard se tenait devant lui son mentor, plus qu'ami. Harry le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, se côtes elles-mêmes compressées par l'étreinte de Barthy.

« Tu m'as tant manqué… »

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire qui avait parlé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Chapitre ****IV**

Leur étreinte s'éternisa, mais aucun des deux n'aurait voulu l'abréger. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent un peu, ils gardèrent prisonnières les mains de l'autre dans les leurs. Barthémius, sans le lâcher des yeux, le mena dans une petite pièce adjacente au bureau, dans laquelle régnait un léger désordre. Il fit asseoir Harry sur le canapé, et, s'agenouillant à ses pieds, fit courir presque religieusement sa main sur le visage penché vers lui. Il lâcha dans un souffle :

« Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de faire cela… »

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène de son vis-à-vis, appréciant la texture des mèches qu'il laissait couler entre ses doigts. Harry appréciait la caresse et redessinait du bout des doigts les traits qui lui avaient tant manqué, avant de se pencher en avant. Il baisa doucement le front, le coin de l'œil, le nez, la commissure des lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Barthémius et attendit qu'il comble l'espace, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Barthémius parcourut lentement la distance qui les séparait, savourant l'attente pour faire durer le plaisir comme la première fois, le contact fut chaste. Ils finirent par fermer les yeux et à bouger doucement leurs lèvres en accord. Ils se détachèrent et rouvrirent les yeux. Un air apaisé flottait sur leurs visages. Un sourire tendre et doux apparut sur le visage d'Harry, tandis qu'un rictus de joie naissait sur celui de Barthémius. D'aucun aurait dit qu'il se moquait de lui, mais Harry savait qu'après presque treize ans sans sourire, on perdait en partie cette capacité, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle les sourires de Barthémius étaient toujours un peu crispés. Il le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés et s'allongea, sa tête sur ses genoux. Il soupira de bonheur sous les caresses dans ses cheveux.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par quelqu'un tambourinant à la porte. Ils se redressèrent dans un enchevêtrement de corps et Barthémius, reprenant vivement ses esprits, avala rapidement une gorgée de polynectar et remit prestement la jambe et l'œil postiches. Il alla ouvrir. C'était Rogue, qui le regardait avec dégoût.

« Maugrey. Potter a disparu depuis la fin de son cours de Sortilège et ses amis inquiets sont venus prévenir le directeur qui m'a envoyé à la recherche du _si précieux_ survivant.

-Il est avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il s'agit du Survivant. Et je suis professeur de DCFM. »

Un rictus de haine passa brièvement sur le visage blafard de Rogue. Maugrey appela son élève.

« Potter ! Venez montrer à votre bien-aimé professeur de potions que vous êtes en vie ! »

Harry parut, après avoir bien réajusté sa mise. Rogue lui lança un regard glacial, puis il sembla capter quelque chose sur son visage et son regard devint suspicieux. Il scruta Maugrey de ses yeux méfiants avant de faire volte-face dans une envolée de robes tournoyantes. Barthémius ferma la porte, son visage clairement soucieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Barthémius ?

-Rien… Il faudra juste faire très attention à Rogue, je pense.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le bâtard a toujours su où mettre son nez pour dénicher les petits secrets des uns et des autres. C'est ce qui lui a valu son travail d'espion malgré son infériorité.

-Son… infériorité ?

-Son père était un moldu et sa mère presque une cracmole, c'est quasiment un sang-de-bourbe ! »

Il avait craché le dernier mot avec mépris.

« Ma mère était une sang-de-bourbe !

-Oui, mais pas toi !

-Tu viens d'insulter ma mère !

-Mais…

-Non ! Je pensais que tu comprendrais ! Que tu serais différent de tous ces sangs-purs racistes et égocentriques !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était des moldus !

-Mais tu n'as pas à insulter les nés moldus ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute ! Et tu as dit toi-même qu'on ne choisissait pas ses parents !

-Harry…

-Non ! Tu as menti ! Tu m'as menti ! »

Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il que la première personne à laquelle il s'attachait ainsi tienne des propos pareils ? Barthémius tendit le bas vers lui mais il évita le contact. Il se débattit quand Barthy le bloqua fermement dans ses bras, avant de se laisser aller contre son torse.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Mais tu l'as dit !

-Je… Je le pensais, tu sais.

-Je sais… Et je suis révolté ! Mais alors pourquoi je veux quand même rester avec toi ! »

Il se mit à sangloter et Barthémius resserra son étreinte.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Sens mon cœur cavaler… »

Il prit la main d'Harry et la posa sur sa poitrine. Sous sa paume, le griffondor sentait un rythme rapide pulser. Et il sentit une bouffée de bonheur monter en lui. Il se jeta sur les lèvres en face de lui comme un assoiffé, et Barthémius répondit à son baiser aussi fougueusement que lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Harry s'accrocha à la chemise de son mentor comme un naufragé, des traces de pleurs sur les joues.

« Ne pars pas. Ne dis pas de choses comme ça.

-Je reste. Et je ne te dirai plus ça, je te le promets. »

Barthémius avait bien promis qu'il ne le dirait plus devant Harry, pas qu'il ne le penserait plus, et ça, les deux l'avaient relevé. Néanmoins, ils l'ignorèrent d'un accord tacite.

« Barthémius… est-ce que tu dois me faire du mal ?

-Non. Je dois juste te surveiller, et…

-Et ?

-Et mettre ton nom dans la coupe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour… Pour que tu puisses rencontrer mon maître.

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui. Je ne veux pas mourir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-Je ne veux pas combattre contre des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de moi, et qui, à la moindre occasion, se retournent contre moi… Mais je ne pourrais pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je n'approuve ni ses idées, ni ses méthodes. J'aimerais juste être neutre.

-Cela risque d'être difficile. Tu es le Survivant, après tout.

-Je sais…

-Mas je pense que l'on devrait informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ça.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne vas pas me livrer, quand même ?

-Non ! Mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas contre un ennemi en moins. Et ta reddition pourrait décourager une partie de la population…

-Mais… Je me sens coupable de les abandonner…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce ne sont que des charognes. Qui oserait baser la survie d'une nation sur un gosse d'un an ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, puisque tu n'as toujours vécu que ça, mais le Monde Sorcier abuse du fait que tu sois jeune pour te contrôler, tout en exigeant de toi que tu agisses comme un adulte. Ils font deux poids deux mesures.

-Peut-être que ce ne sont pas des bonnes personnes… Ou plutôt, qu'ils ont de mauvaises façons de faire, mais… ils ont confiance en moi… ils comptent sur moi.

-Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi, Harry. Ils se retournent contre toi à la moindre embrouille. Et ils sont juste trop lâches pour affronter leurs ennemis. S'ils ont peur, qu'ils se révoltent ! Ils sont des adultes responsables, non ? Termina-t-il dans un ricanement qui en disait long sur sa pensée. »

Harry se blottit contre ''Maugrey'', et reprit :

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'y ailles, sinon, ils vont se poser des questions.

-Oui. Je dirai au maître que j'ai découvert que tu n'avais pas le désir de te battre dans cette guerre.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

-Dangereux ? Non, je ne crois pas.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent encore un instant l'un contre l'autre avant qu'Harry ne se détache, et, après un dernier regard en arrière, ne retourne dans son dortoir.

Sur le chemin menant à la tour des Griffondors, il rencontra le professeur Dumbledore.

« Harry, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci monsieur.

-Et comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le professeur Maugrey ?

-Bien, monsieur.

-Que penses-tu du professeur Maugrey ?

-… C'est un bon professeur.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Bon, et bien, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit professeur. »

Harry regarda suspicieusement son directeur disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Que se passait-il ? Il aurait pu croire que ces questions étaient anodines, si, justement, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui les posait. Pourquoi les posait-il ? Que soupçonnait-il ? Pourquoi ? La réponse s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit. Rogue. Ce bâtard. Il finit le chemin en sprint et se précipita sur sa valise avant de s'enfermer dans on baldaquin. Il pointa sa baguette sur un certain morceau de parchemin vierge et prononça :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte des Maraudeurs prit forme et Harry chercha frénétiquement le directeur. Il le trouva -comme c'était étrange !- dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey avec Barthémius et Rogue. Il referma la carte et pria pour le blond. Il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, angoissant pour son ami.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla très tôt, endolori, encore habillé, la tête sur la carte. Se reprenant vite, il chercha vite Barthémius sur le parchemin. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Il se leva doucement, et, avisant que la chambre était bercée par des ronflements, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila. Il se faufila en dehors du dortoir et courut le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à sa destination. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il essaya de l'ouvrir. Fermée à clef. Il sortit sa baguette et se concentra. De longues minutes plus tard, un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre et referma derrière lui. Il ôta sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte conduisant au lieu de vie de Barthémius. Il frappa. Rien. Il recommença. On entendit du mouvement avant que la tête du professeur de DCFM ne paraisse dans l'embrasure.

« Harry ? Entre ! »

Le petit brun s'exécuta. Il observa Barthémius barder la porte de sortilèges et reprendre son apparence première.

« Oh ! Barthy ! J'ai eu peur, pour toi ! J'ai vu le directeur et la chauve-souris dans ton bureau hier soir, après que Dumbledore m'ait questionné.

-Il t'a parlé ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien dit sur nous.

-Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

-Euh… Ce que je pensais de toi, je crois.

-Qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Que tu étais un bon professeur. Et toi, que t'ont-ils dit ?

-Ils ont dit que tu avais l'air un peu trop proche de moi. Ils ont dit que tu donnais l'impression de… de m'aimer… »

Barthémius avait l'air extrêmement gêné, et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Harry, quand à lui, avait brusquement pâli, son cœur martelant ses côtes presque jusqu'à la douleur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande et tremblante inspiration.

« Et… Et si c'était vrai ?... »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Et il attendit. Les larmes difficilement contenues lui brûlaient les rétines, coincées sous la paupière. Il avait l'impression d'être compressé dans un étau impitoyable. Il attendit encore. Un sanglot essayait désespérément de jaillir de sa gorge. Ses phalanges étaient blanchies, ses tendons ressortis, ses ongles râpaient ses paumes et ses dents criaient grâce sous la pression que leur imposait sa mâchoire. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cinquante de fièvre, de fondre. Barthémius semblait mal à l'aise, tendu, et il murmura avec difficulté :

« Je… Je crois que… m… moi aussi… »

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Harry laissa échapper deux larmes et un sanglot. Puis il s'évanouit.

Son sang battait dans ses tempes, douloureusement. Sa gorge sèche le brûlait et sa langue pesait une tonne dans sa bouche asséchée. Ses yeux le piquaient, et ses cervicales semblaient douloureusement rouillées. Néanmoins, dans un coin de son esprit, il se rappelait les mots de Barthémius, et ça le remplissait de joie. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans un lit, dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Sûrement celle de Barthy. Il se redressa, non sans mal, et avisa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Il le but lentement, savourant e soulagement de sa gorge. Son mal de tête diminua un peu. Il reposa le verre et s'étira doucement, soulageant sa nuque endolorie d'avoir été trop crispée. Quand il put enfin bouger sans ressentir aucune douleur ou presque, il avisa un papier plié près du verre.

_« Harry, _

_Je t'ai déposé dans ma chambre, puis je suis parti assurer mes cours. Dors autant que tu veux, j'ai dit que je t'avais donné des devoirs à faire. Je reviendrai à l'heure du déjeuner._

_Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne défailles._

_B. »_

Un sourire béat vint éclairer ses traits. Ariel l'aimait ! Il avait envie de hurler de bonheur, de courir partout en sautant dans tous les sens, de toucher le ciel et d'embrasser encore et encore Barthémius. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un tempus. 11h32. Douze heures semblaient si près et si loin à la fois… Il se leva et chercha la salle de bain. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il se faufila sous la douche et profita des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il sortit, se sécha rapidement, et, enroulé dans une grande serviette éponge, il retourna dans la chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit un pantalon et un tee-shirt, les plus petits qu'il put trouver. Il s'habilla et entendit une porte que l'on ouvre, puis que l'on referme. Prudent, il récupéra sa baguette et la prit en main. Il se posta derrière la porte et attendit. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle s'ouvrit doucement et Barthémius entra.

« Harry ?

-Barthémius ! s'écria-t-il en sortant de sa cachette, je suis là !

-Harry… murmura l'autre en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux du survivant. Ca va ?

-Oui… Je suis désolé pour ce matin… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu réagir comme ça…

-Ce n'est pas grave… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole d'une voix mal assurée, toujours blottit contre le torse de Barthémius :

« Ca… Ca veut dire qu'on est en couple ?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui.

-Tu es content ?

-Oui, Harry, je suis content. Peu de personnes m'ont montré leur amour pour moi, encore plus depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais serra un peu plus ses bras autour de Barthémius. Il sentait sur sa tête le souffle calme de son petit-ami, et contre sa tempe, il percevait les battements sourds et réguliers du sang de sa carotide. Dans son dos passaient et repassaient ses mains chaudes, l'apaisant.

« On devrait manger, attend, reste là, je reviens. »

Barthémius sortit de la chambre et appela un elfe de maison, après avoir bu une gorgée de polynectar.

« Apporte-moi une quiche et des scones, avec du thé Ceylan. »

Le petit être s'exécuta aussitôt et apporta les provisions en un temps record dans un panier. Il s'inclina et disparut dans un POP sonore. D'un geste de sa baguette, Barthémius installa la nourriture sur la table basse et dupliqua les couverts avant de reprendre sa vraie apparence.

« Harry ! Tu peux venir. »

Le petit brun entra, et, voyant son amour, sa baguette à la main, se rappela d'une chose cruciale.

« Oh ! Barthémius, je… J'avais… J'avais oublié, mais, enfin… Tiens ! Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir donnée auparavant ! »

Fébrilement, sous le regard interrogateur du blond, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une boite rectangulaire d'environ quarante centimètres de long. Harry la lui tendit, légèrement rougissant. Barthémius, curieux, s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une baguette d'une trentaine de centimètres, d'une couleur rappelant l'acajou, reposait. Il tendit la main et s'en saisit délicatement. Aussitôt, il ressentit l'afflux de pouvoir caractéristique de la compatibilité entre une baguette et un sorcier. Il fit quelques gestes et des étincelles turquoise jaillirent.

« C'est… enfin, c'est du bois de saule, elle mesure trente-et-un centimètres, et le cœur est fait en dent de harpie. Euh… Ollivander a précisé qu'elle était assez, euh… vicieuse…

-…

-Je-Je ne l'ai pas essayée ! Enfin… Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, mais si ce n'est pas le cas… »

Il fut coupé par un baiser des plus fougueux qui le laissa rougissant et essoufflé. Les yeux de Barthémius brillaient comme jamais auparavant et il lui murmura :

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait. »

Avant de lui ravir avidement les lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Chapitre ****V**

Harry avait, comme toute l'école, assisté à l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons. Néanmoins, contrairement à la totalité des trois écoles, il se souciait peu de savoir qui seraient les Champions. En effet, Barthémius l'avait informé qu'il avait envoyée à Voldemort une lettre dans laquelle il lui rapportait son désintérêt pour cette guerre. Les deux amis rongeaient donc leur frein en silence. Quand, enfin, une réponse arriva, ce fut sous la forme d'une lettre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Harry la reçut au moment du petit-déjeûner, dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il put s'éclipser sans attirer de soupçons, il courut jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il frappa presque frénétiquement à la porte et Barthémius la lui ouvrit presqu'instantanément. Ils bardèrent la porte de protections en tout genre et ouvrirent la lettre dans un silence religieusement.

_« Potter et Crouch, _

_Je devrai vous tuer tous les deux, Potter pour ce que nous savons tous, et toi, Crouch, pour trahison. Néanmoins, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vous laisse un répit. J'attends de vous voir en personne. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de venir seuls et non-armés… prenez ça comme un gage de bonne foi envers moi. Barthémius sait comment me rejoindre, il ne serait pas dans votre intérêt de me faire patienter indéfiniment. D'ailleurs, Potter, il se peut que j'aie la solution à notre petit problème de rivalité. Il serait donc bon pour toi de ne pas me dénoncer au vieux fou ou à n'importe qui d'autre du même acabit._

_L.V_

_PS : Crouch, si tu es en vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as été fidèle pendant toutes ces années. »_

Un petit silence s'étira quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne le brise :

« Euh… C'est plutôt bon, pour nous, qu'il nous ait envoyé une lettre comme ça ?

-Mm… Il devait être assez énervé, mais je t'assure qu'il est plus que d'accord pour que tu te retires de la guerre. Au pire, je me prendrai un ou deux Crucio.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses torturer !

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Ce qui est le plus important, c'est que tu réussisses à sortir de cette guerre. Comme l'a dit le Lord, il a trouvé une solution. Nous devrions donc préparer notre départ.

-Je suppose qu'il sera définitif…

-Il y a de fortes chances pour que ta survie ne soit due qu'au fait que tu t'effaces à jamais, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Non, rien…

-Barthy, s'il te plaît, dis-moi.

-Et bien, nous serons ensemble…

-… Tu as raison. C'est le plus important ! Je ne regrette pas notre départ, ne t'inquiète pas. Si nous partons, je n'angoisserai plus de te savoir en danger. »

Ils se séparèrent plus tard dans la journée, promettant de se retrouver le plus tôt possible. Les cours passèrent lentement. Très lentement. De même que les jours qui suivirent. Leurs seuls instants de plénitude étaient ceux lors desquels ils pouvaient se retrouver. Ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. En effet, pour une raison mystérieuse, Dumbledore semblait garder un œil permanent sur Harry, de même que Snape. Enfin arriva le jour de la sélection des Champions. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'Harry serait le quatrième Champion, et ils s'inquiétaient un peu de savoir comment allait réagir le reste des élèves et des professeurs. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory furent appelés avant que la Coupe ne se remette à briller sous les regards effarés de l'assemblée.

« Harry Potter »

Le nom résonna comme un glas dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Dumbledore et Snape échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le directeur ne glisse quelques mots à ses homonymes et à Verpey. Les visages des concernés pâlirent, tandis que Karkaroff et Snape esquissaient un rictus triomphant.

« Approche, mon enfant. »

Harry se leva et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la table des professeurs.

« Tu dois comprendre, mon garçon, qu'au vu des récents évènements, tu es en très mauvaise posture. Tu es soupçonné de trahison envers la nation. En conséquence de quoi, tu seras retenu dans une cellule d'isolement au Ministère. Je suis désolé, mon petit. »

Harry était -il fallait l'avouer- un peu scotché par cette annonce. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à des hourras, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il allait être jeté en prison. Le directeur Karkaroff et Snape s'approchaient de lui, menaçants, quand un jet de lumière les envoya valser quelques mètres en arrière. Maugrey se retrouva presqu'aussitôt à ses côtés, baguette levée, attitude hostile. Dumbledore le regarda un instant, tandis que le directeur de Durmstrang et le maître des potions se relevaient, un peu endoloris.

« Vous n'êtes pas Alastor Maugrey. »

Barthémius ne répondit pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous eux en état d'arrestation pour conspiration contre le monde magique. »

Harry et Barthémius se reçurent alors une rafale de sortilèges qu'ils évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaientripostant à chaque occasion tout en reculant vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Un sort orange toucha malencontreusement ''Maugrey'' qui reprit douloureusement son apparence première sous les yeux horrifiés de l'assistance.

« Barthémius… Crouch… Junior… » Souffla Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait pâli jusqu'à ressembler à un spectre.

« Toi… Sale traître… » Siffla Barthémius en ripostant de plus belle aux attaques lancées contre sa personne. N'ayant plus d'image à maintenir, il sortit sa baguette personnelle et redoubla d'ardeur au combat. Harry se fit toucher au bras et à la joue par un sort de découpe, et allait s'en reprendre un quand il se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'arrière. Il sentit le torse de Barthémis contre son dos avant de ressentir la sensation dérangeante d'un portoloin.

Ils se réceptionnèrent peu gracieusement sur un sol en pierre froide, aussitôt pointés par une armée de baguettes menaçantes. Une voix glacée et horriblement aiguë résonna :

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà… Potter et Crouch… Les deux amants maudits… »

Harry allait répliquer acidement mais Barthémius l'en empêcha, une main sur son épaule. Il s'agenouilla :

« Mon Seigneur… Dumbledore et sa clique nous ont démasqué. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de précipiter notre départ. Néanmoins, sachez que nos objectifs n'ont pas changés.

-Oui… Peut-être… Enfermez-les au cachot. »

Harry allait une fois de plus sortir de ses gonds, mais son ami le retint. Barthémius déposa ensuite sa baguette au sol et enjoignit à Harry de faire de même, ce à quoi il consentit avec reluctance. Ils furent emmenés dans une cellule froide et austère. Quand leurs accompagnateurs se furent retirés, Harry se tourna vers Barthémius.

« Pourquoi est-on là ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vérifie si nous sommes ou non dignes de confiance.

-Comment ?

-Il teste notre résistance, et notre bonne volonté, et il va sûrement nous demander quelques… services, sûrement. »

Ils se turent et Barthémius posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, son nez dans son cou. Il murmura.

« Essaye de dormir, ça t'évitera de devenir fou d'angoisse. »

Les deux s'allongèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et sombrèrent. Ils furent réveillés par des pas résonnant dans le sous-sol. Lucius Malefoy apparut devant eux, dans toute la splendeur de son orgueil.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous somme d'obéir : Crouch, tu dois donner tous les noms des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Rajoute tout ce que tu penseras être utile. »

Il lui balança une plume à sang et un parchemin vierge.

« Potter, donne ton sang pour la renaissance complète de notre maître. »

Il fit rouler jusqu'à lui une fiole vide et un couteau. Il s'en retourna ensuite d'où il venait, sans un mot de plus, les laissant seuls dans les souterrains sombres.

« Barthémius… Que devons-nous faire ?

-Obéir, sans discuter.

-… Il va nous torturer ?

-Peut-être. »

Harry regarda Barthémius faire un tableau noms/prénoms/âges/familles/adresse/métiers/forces/faiblesses/etc. avec la plume à sang qui marquait cruellement le dos de sa main suintante de sang et de pus. Il allait passer la lame acérée sur son poignet quand la main rassurante de Barthémius l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers lui et rencontra ses deux prunelles tendres.

« Pas comme ça, Harry, nous ne pourrons pas endiguer le flot. »

Il guida sa main jusqu'à sa cheville, la découvrant : la chaussette fera office de compresse. Harry grimaça un peu quand l'acier mordit sa chair, mais ne pipa mot. Barthémius remplit la fiole du liquide carmin le moins douloureusement possible et rapprocha les bords de la plaie avant de replacer la chaussette par-dessus. Il reboucha ensuite précautionneusement le flacon et l'éloigna un peu, qu'ils ne l'écrasent pas par inadvertance. Il embrassa ensuite légèrement Harry, et le fit s'allonger et prendre ses genoux comme oreiller pendant qu'il continuait la liste que lui avait demandée son maître. On leur apporta une écuelle d'eau et un morceau de pain quand on vint chercher ce qui leur avait été mandé.

Barthémius avait les cages et les prisons en horreur, il avait même développé une certaine forme de claustrophobie, mais cette cellule, à la différence de celles d'Azcaban, n'étaient pas gardées par des Détraqueurs. De plus, contrairement au temps où il avait été soumis à l'Impérium, on ne contrôlait ni ne violait son esprit régulièrement. Enfin, il avait de la compagnie, son amant, qui plus était.

De son côté, par contre, Harry voyait en cette prison ce qu'avait été son placard : une punition, une humiliation, une torture. Il ne se retenait de pleurer que parce qu'il savait que la seule personne encore vivante à l'aimer inconditionnellement était à ses côtés.

On ne vint les chercher qu'après un temps qui leur parut interminable. On les mena devant le Seigneur de Ténèbres et on les fit s'agenouiller. La cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait mais il se garda bien de le signaler à qui que ce soit. Ayant retrouvé une apparence effrayante grâce au sang de Harry, Voldemort s'approcha d'un pas lent et se posta devant leurs silhouettes soumises.

« Cela fait quelques temps que j'apprends des nouvelles de plus en plus… étranges. D'abord, j'apprends que Potter ne veux pas se battre, et ensuite qu'il étudie la magie noire et qu'il est prêt à se rendre. Puis, j'apprends que Crouch, l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs, entretient une relation intime avec ce même Potter, et qu'il est son professeur en Arts Sombres… Je trouve cela de plus en plus intrigant. Jusqu'où pourriez-vous aller pour que je laisse votre amant en vie ?... Crouch ! Ta réponse !

-Jusqu'au bout, Monseigneur.

-Mm… Et toi, _Harry _?

-L-La même chose… Monseigneur.

-… Excellent, excellent. »

Le Lord avait l'air de jubiler. Il reprit la parole d'une voix doucereuse, un grand sourire de psychopathe sadique sur les lèvres.

« Et bien, j'ai une proposition à vous faire : Je vous laisse tranquille… et en échange, toi, _Harry_, tu prends ma marque et tu changes de baguette, et toi, _Barthémius_, tu me donnes tes yeux et ta main droite. Et vous disparaissez tous deux. Loin. Là où vous êtes certains que personne ne vous retrouvera jamais. Bien évidemment, si vous acceptez, je me charge de régler le problème de la Prophétie. Choisissez : oui, ou non. »

Barthémius et Harry se jetèrent un regard en coin et Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il allait protester contre le traitement qu'allait recevoir son amour, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Nous acceptons, My Lord. »

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et Harry lui tendit son bras gauche préalablement dénudé. La douleur intense faillit le faire geindre, mais il se retint et regarda avec une sorte d'horreur fascinée l'horrible Marque apparaître sur sa peau. Quand l'affreux marquage se fut définitivement imprimé sur sa peau, un sentiment d'être du bétail s'insinua dans ses veines, mais il recula simplement, sans rien dire, soumis et résigné. Deux Deatheaters vinrent maintenir Barthémius agenouillé immobile. Il ne tressaillit même pas quand on découvrit son poignet droit. Il laissa échapper un râle guttural de souffrance quand le Lord trancha d'un sort un seul son poignet et cautérisa la plaie. Harry serra les dents et un spasme agita ses mains. L'un des Deatheaters l'immobilisant releva sa tête à Barthémius et lui dégagea le visage. Le blond sut se retenir d'extérioriser sa souffrance quand le premier globe oculaire tomba au sol. Pas quand son deuxième orbite se vida dans un bruit mat et humide écœurant. Son hurlement déchirant résonna dans la salle de pierre. Des plaintes de bête blessée s'arrachèrent de sa gorge endolorie alors que son maître aseptisa et fit cicatriser les plaies. Dès qu'il fut lâché, il s'écroula au sol, les membres agités de tremblements, il sentit Harry se précipiter à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras frêles, lui caressant les cheveux en chuchotant de douces paroles d'une voix tendre.

Le mage noir se retira après leur avoir annoncé que le règlement de la prophétie se tiendrait dans trois jours dans cette même salle. Un guide se présenta à eux et Harry soutint du mieux qu'il put Barthémius pendant le trajet jusqu'à leurs ''appartements'' : une chambre avec une salle de bains attenante. Sur le lit se trouvaient diverses potions de soins et antidouleurs. Harry fit s'allonger Barthémius et lui fit avaler une potion contre la douleur et une autre pour le faire dormir. Il observa le torse de son amour s'élever et s'abaisser avec lenteur et régularité. Il passa une main légère sur ses paupières closes ne protégeant plus rien que des trous. Son bras gauche le lançait atrocement, mais il ne fit rien pour soulager sa douleur. Il se sentait coupable. C'était pour lui que son amant avait perdu des organes aussi précieux que ses yeux, et une main. Il s'installa à ses côtés, lui piquetant le visage de doux baisers, le veillant tendrement. Barthémius s'éveilla alors que l'aube perçait doucement les nuages. Il passa sa main sur ses paupières vides et eut un soupir tremblant, suivit d'un petit rire grêle.

« Alors c'est fait ? » Sa voix était mal assurée.

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il sentit sur sa langue un goût salé, tandis que les bras de son amant se nouaient à son cou, l'approchant encore plus de lui, l'agrippant comme désespérément. Quand Barthémius le relâcha, il peina à reprendre son souffle, et resta où il était, étendu sur son amour dont quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses paupières. Il reprit la parole, toujours de sa voix un peu enrouée et mal assurée :

« C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne regrette rien, et je pleure quand même… Azcaban et l'Imperium m'auraient-ils plus affectés que je ne le croyais ? Je dois te dégouter, non ?

-Barthémius… Je t'aime. Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux, même s'il n'y a pas de raison particulière, même si tu penses que c'est inutile. Pleure tant que tu veux, relâche la pression. Je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi que tu fasses. Nous sommes un couple, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. Bientôt, nous serons libres comme l'air. Bientôt, nous serons seulement tous les deux, nous pourrons vivre pleinement heureux. Alors que tu pleures de joie à l'idée de notre vie future, de tristesse à propos de ta vie passée, de rancœur à propos du monde, de douleur pour tes blessures visibles ou invisibles, ou bien tout simplement pour te soulager, pleures. Je serai à tes côtés, je te suivrai où que tu ailles. Je pleurerai sûrement avec toi, aussi, mais jamais, jamais, je ne t'interdirai de pleurer. Jamais. Je te le promets. »

Barthémius lui reprit brutalement les lèvres, presque désespérément, avec une sorte d'urgence, et ils s'embrassèrent à en oublier leurs noms, brutalement, maladroitement, mais toujours avec amour. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais Harry comprit, à travers toute cette fougue, et toutes ces perles salées qui dégringolaient sur son visage que son amour lui disait la même chose, et le remerciait.

Aux alentours de huit heures du matin, deux bols de café au lait et du pain apparurent au pied du lit. Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner qui leur était offert et le blond avala une potion antidouleur. Il s'entraîna ensuite à se déplacer avec ses nouveaux handicaps, sous le regard protecteur d'Harry. Celui-ci posa d'ailleurs une question qui le taraudait alors qu'il observait son amant se mouvoir, certes avec lenteur, mais avec également une certaine fluidité dont il était sûr qu'elle n'était normalement acquise qu'avec une certaine expérience.

« Comment fais-tu pour te déplacer aussi facilement, du moins vu de l'extérieur ?

-… Tu sais, Harry, la magie n'est pas qu'un instrument. Elle est aussi une partie d'un sorcier. Elle peut muter, comme lorsqu'il y a contamination par un loup-garou, par exemple, ou être arrachée, comme dans une amputation, mais elle fait réellement partie de toi, au même titre que ton cœur, tes poumons ou ton cerveau, et même plus. Donc, de même que pour un moldu aveugle, ses autres sens vont compenser, pour un sorcier ou n'importe quelle autre créature magique, en plus de l'augmentation de l'ouïe, du toucher, du goût et de l'odorat, un ''sixième sens'' fait son apparition. Ma magie s'épaissit en quelque sorte autour de moi et agit un peu à la manière des ultrasons pour une chauve-souris. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je pourrais me déplacer presque comme avant.

-… Et pour ta main ?

-Là… Il faudra que j'apprenne à me servir de ma main gauche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jeté un sort s'assurant que je ne puisse pas mettre de prothèse.

-Mais ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je sois puni, Harry. Etant droitier, je serai plus vulnérable, du moins au début, avec pour seule main valide ma main gauche. C'est un… avertissement. »

Ils se turent, et Barthémius reprit ses exercices.

Peu après midi, le borgne se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il se déshabilla, entra dans le bain, et cria à Harry de le rejoindre. Celui-ci rougit et refusa sa proposition, mais se laissa fléchir quand Barthémius joua la carte qu'il n'était pas encore au point pour attraper des objets de petites tailles, et que les savonnettes en faisaient partie. Il l'aida à se laver le plus sérieusement et précautionneusement que possible, tout en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au corps nu, mouillé et désirable qu'il touchait, mais son amant devait en avoir décidé autrement car il n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser et de le caresser avec fougue à des endroits parfois gênants, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille commentaires grivois et avances indécentes, pour le plus grand damne -et plaisir, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- de son petit lion rougissant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Tout est dans le mot « survit »

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rolling, sauf pour l'histoire

**Résumé : **Harry en a assez que l'on dirige sa vie, alors il décide de ne plus écouter les recommandations de l'ordre « pour sa sécurité ». Il décide de prendre sa vie en main...

**Chapitre ****VI**

Trois jours passèrent, monotones, mais reposants. Leur relation se consolidait doucement, mêlant complicité, amour et passion en une tresse équilibrée. Cependant, alors que personne ne leur avait rendu visite, le troisième jour, pourtant, on vint les chercher. On les mena devant le Lord qui trônait sur un siège de pierre ouvragée. A sa droite, un homme d'apparence magnétique se tenait, droit et fier. « Vampire », souffla sa magie à Barthémius. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant leur seigneur.

« Je vois que tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, _Barthémius_. Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Sa voix suintait d'ironie.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de passer outre cette prophétie… gênante, et ai décidé de vous en faire part. Bien entendu, vous êtes seuls à pouvoir vous engager, mais si vous n'acceptez pas, je pense que nous aurons un conflit d'intérêts. Mais je suis sûr que vous verrez le bien fondé de la chose, même si quelques… sacrifices… sont à faire. Le problème est, en réalité, très simple : _« l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »._ Il faut donc que l'un de nous deux arrête de survivre, mais je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitons nous abandonner dans les bras de la mort si tôt. La problématique est donc la suivante : comment mourir et rester en vie ? Et la réponse est : devenir un vampire. »

Il y eut un battement, et Barthémius souffla d'une vois blanche.

« Vous… Vous voulez… que Harry devienne… un vampire .

-Précisémment.

-Mais s'il le fait, il sera privé de…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est lui qui subira cette transformation, après tout, c'est vous qui m'êtes tributaires.

-De quoi serais-je privé ?

-De tes pouvoirs. Ou du moins, de tes pouvoirs tels que tu les connais : les vampires sont des créatures magiques, mais la leur est bien différente de celle que les sorciers utilisent. »

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses pouvoirs étaient tout ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir quand il était petit, ils avaient été son seul réconfort pendant des années. Le sacrifice en valait-il la peine ? Il posa son regard sur Barthémius, le bandeau qui cachait ses orbites vides, l'une de ses manches s'interrompant sur du vide, l'infini amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Oui. Il tourna la tête vers le maître des lieux et acquiesça. Un sourire s'étira sur la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort.

« Bien. Maintenant que le principal concerné est d'accord, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mon _ami_ Sanguini, ici présent, a accepté de devenir le créateur de notre plus que célèbre héros national. Vous serez conduits dans une pièce pour procéder à la transformation. Comme me l'a fait remarquer Sanguini, personne n'est admis pendant le rituel, qui pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour les personnes y étant extérieures. De plus, _Harry_, il te faudra choisir un calice le plus rapidement possible, et t'en abreuver dès ton réveil. Nous ne voudrions pas avoir de vampire fou dans les couloirs…

-Prends-moi comme calice, Harry ! Je n'accepterais pas que tu deviennes le vampire d'un autre !

-Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi consiste un calice…

-… Un calice est un moldu, un sorcier ou toute autre créature ayant une conscience, qui accepte de donner son sang de manière régulière à un vampire. Un lien se crée alors entre les deux partis, le vampire devient possessif envers son calice qui lui est fidèle. Le vampire apporte protection et amour au calice en échange de son sang et son affection. Leur relation est exclusive. Ils ne peuvent se faire de mal mutuellement, et, généralement, quand l'un meurt, l'autre le suit rapidement, soit directement du choc, ce qui est très rapide, soit de faim -pour le vampire-, ce qui est très douloureux, ou encore d'un manque tel que celui qui n'est pas mort, en proie à une douleur plus qu'intense, se donnera la mort. Je t'en supplie, Harry, fais de moi ton calice !

-Je… Oui, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, mais je devrai… te mordre… ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les calices sont plus résistant que des humains normaux, et leur sang et leurs tissus se reconstituent plus vite.

-Trêve de mièvreries, s'agaça Voldemort, vaguement dégouté, Sanguini vous expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir. Suivez-le. »

Barthémius et Harry suivirent le vampire qui les mena jusqu'à de riches appartements. Il intima à Barthémius de rester ans l'antichambre tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre avec Harry. Il le fit s'asseoir et s'installa à ses côtés :

« As-tu des questions ?

-Euh… Pourquoi les vampires boivent du sang ?

-Parce qu'ils ont besoin de sang pour faire fonctionner leur métabolisme et qu'ils ne peuvent plus en créer eux-mêmes : leur créateur doit aspirer la totalité de leur flux sanguin pour les transformer. Dans les premiers jours, le vampire peut survivre, même s'il sera très faible, car il aura bu le sang de son créateur, mais il faut qu'il se nourrisse le plus rapidement possible, soit d'un calice, soit de proies. Mais tu verras, les instincts sont extrêmement présents, surtout dans les premiers temps. Et au pire, je serai là. En tant que créateur, nous aurons un lien qui se rapprochera du tutorat. »

Harry opina du chef. Il était un peu stressé. Sanguini lui déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et le fit s'allonger, le surplombant. Sa bouche s'égara dans son cou, suivie par sa langue, et enfin ses dents. Si au départ une pointe de douleur avait percé, une douce apathie s'était insinuée dans son corps, le plongeant à la limite entre la torpeur lourde et la conscience aiguë. Il sentait le sang et la vie quitter ses veines au rythme des longues gorgées régulières un moment, un dernier battement résonna dans sa tête avant que son cœur ne s'arrête. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge. Et son cerveau s'arrêta.

Il se réveilla secoué d'une faim dévorante. Dans la pièce sombre, il n'y avait rien de comestible. Derrière la porte, par contre, un corps chaud, vivant, se tenait. Il se redressa et, d'un bond souple se trouva devant la porte. Il ignora l'étau qui lui enserrait les tempes et ouvrit la porte. Il entendit vaguement son nom mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Cette gorge… il sentait son odeur brûlante, il percevait le sang y battre, il voyait les veines pulser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait plaqué le propriétaire de cette merveille contre un mur et léchait l'artère convoitée. Il planta ses crocs dedans, provoquant un hoquet de stupeur chez sa proie. Il gémit de plaisir à la sensation de l'hémoglobine coulant dans sa gorge, atténuant sa faim et soulageant son mal de crâne. Il eut le réflexe de s'arrêter avant de franchir la ligne rouge. Il entendit Sanguini lui murmurer des indications et les suivit : d'un geste, il s'écorcha la gorge et rapprocha la tête de sa proie contre son cou. Il la sentit sucer la plaie. Il la sentit perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Il retrouva pleinement le contrôle de son esprit. Barthémius ! C'était lui ! Il allait essayer de le ranimer quand son créateur l'arrêta :

« Son corps a besoin de se modifier quelque peu. Laisse faire la nature. »

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de son existence. Sanguini lui avait expliqué quelques caractéristiques de son espèce, mais Harry était plus concentré sur le réveil de Barthémius que sur le pourquoi un vampire ne pouvait sortir lorsque le soleil était trop haut. Enfin, alors que le soleil se couchait, Barthémius bougea. Harry fut instantanément à ses côtés. Il passa sa main sur son front.

« Ca va ? chuchota-t-il.

-Mm… Ca… Ca va…

-Les premiers jours du lien sont faits pour le consolider. Vous ressentirez un besoin pressant de rester auprès de l'autre et supporterez mal les contacts avec d'autres. Harry, tu te nourriras de Barthémius au rythme de deux à trois fois par jour, mais la fréquence va ralentir progressivement jusqu'à devenir quotidienne ou tous les deux jours, cela varie un peu. Barthémius, ton régime alimentaire va évoluer, notamment en ouvrant ton appétit. Tu mangeras plus d'aliments différents, aussi. Si vous avez des questions, un miroir à double-sens est rangé dans vos valises. J'ose espérer que vous ne me dérangerez pas pour un rien. Le Lord a fait poser un protoloin sur vos affaires. Vous avez aussi une bourse avec un peu d'argent de poche, et il vous fait dire de disparaître à jamais de sa vie.

-On… On s'en va ?... »

Souffla Harry, plain d'espoir. La main gauche de Barthémius serra la sienne.

« Oui. Il y a de fortes chances que nos chemins e séparent à jamais, je vous ai appris le minimum vital. C'est donc un adieu. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et s'éclipsa.

« Nous… nous sommes libres ! Barthémius ! Nous sommes libres !

-Oh oui, mon amour, oh oui ! »

Ils scellèrent leur espoir d'un fougueux baiser qui les laissa pantelants.

« Quand partons-nous ?

-Quand tu veux !

-Où partons-nous ?

-Où tu veux ! »

Ils s'approchèrent des deux malles posées près de la porte et s'en saisirent. Un bout de pneu reposait dessus, et, d'un même mouvement, ils s'en saisirent. Ils atterrirent… nulle part. Ils étaient dans une forêt luxuriante. Il faisait nuit et Harry put découvrir plus de nuances de vert qu'il n'en avait vu de toute sa vie. Barthémius ouvrit tant bien que mal sa valise et demanda à Harry de chercher s'il y avait une carte ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ils sortirent triomphant de leur exploration, avec une carte, une boussole, et, plus important encore, la baguette de Barthémius.

« Alors Harry, où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Partout où tu seras.

-J'irai où tu voudras.

-Il faudrait… un endroit improbable… comme… je ne sais pas… un endroit reculé, peut-être…

-Au contraire : on n'est jamais mieux caché que dans une foule.

-… La Chine ?

-Par exemple. Quelle ville ?

-Euh… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances en géographie…

-Que dirais-tu de Hong Kong ? C'est la capitale, donc elle est très peuplée, il ne sera pas trop dur de passer inaperçus.

-Va pour Hong Kong ! Mais… Tu parles chinois ?

-Non, et toi non plus, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Après tout, j'ai ma baguette. »

Il la leva et marmonna quelques formules incompréhensibles. Des milliers de caractères et expressions chinoises jaillirent dans leur tête comme un torrent, et en à peine quelques minutes, ils parlaient le chinois comme l'anglais.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne partir que quelques jours plus tard, le temps de raffermir le lien. Ce furent quelques jours de découvertes et de bonheur.

Ils prirent soin de transplaner dans un endroit à l'écart des foules et sombre, puis d'attendre que le soleil se soit couché avant d'arpenter leur nouvelle ville d'adoption.

Ils se procurèrent assez rapidement des faux papiers et un logement grâce à la magie, s'installant dans un quartier un peu mal famé. Ils avaient choisi ce quartier pour deux raisons principales : on ne leur demanderait pas d'où ils sortaient, et on ne ferait sûrement pas attention à eux.

Ils firent connaissance avec leurs voisins, un couple charmant, même si leurs relations s'arrêtèrent à un bonjour cordial et un petit mot gentil accompagné d'un sourire lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Barthémius avait confié à Harry qu'il les soupçonnait de faire partie de la Triade.

Dans les premiers temps, ils furent sur leurs gardes, toujours à guetter la moindre trace de magie, la moindre personne à leur recherche, mais ils finirent par se détendre, voyant que rien de ce qu'ils redoutaient n'arrivait. Ils se mettaient à vivre réellement pour eux-mêmes.

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus beaux de leur vie. Ils profitaient pleinement l'un de l'autre, s'épanouissaient avec leur amour, se découvraient chaque jour plus grands, apprenaient les joies de vivre auprès de l'être adoré.

Si seulement…

Il faisait bon, cette nuit d'été. La température chaude de l'air rafraîchie par une brise légère courant sur leurs peaux dénudées. Les quelques étoiles qu'ils apercevaient par la fenêtre ne semblaient briller que pour eux. Ils avaient tous deux une conscience exacerbée de l'autre à leur côté, même si leurs peaux moites ne faisaient que se frôler. C'était pour ces instants, paisibles et intimes, qu'ils ne regrettaient rien. Pour ces instants, irréels et magnifiques, qu'ils recommenceraient encore mille fois les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits.

Si seulement…

Ils n'eurent que le temps d'esquiver pour éviter les sorts qui fondirent sur eux. Barthémius attrapa sa baguette d'un vif mouvement du poignet et lança maléfices sur maléfices sur leurs adversaires. Malgré sa main en mois et ses yeux absents, il virevoltait et frappait juste plus qu'à son tour. On voyait pourquoi il avait été l'un des plus puissants lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, lui, était un peu désavantagé par le fait qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, mais compensait comme il pouvait par sa rapidité et sa force nouvellement accrues. Il frappait là où ça faisait mal, se repliait pour resurgir comme un diable de sa boîte. Il fût malheureusement déconcentré par l'odeur du sang de son Calice. Qui osait faire couler son trésor ? Il ne fut inattentif qu'un quart de seconde. Ce fût suffisant pour qu'il aille s'écraser contre un mur. Son cri attira l'oreille de Barthémius qui tomba sous un stupéfix. Le temps qu'Harry ne se relève, leurs assaillants avaient disparu, avec Barthémius.

Il rugit sa haine. On avait emmené son Compagnon d'éternité ! Il allait déchirer les coupables ! Les broyer ! Offrir leurs cœurs et leurs entrailles en sacrifice à son amour pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir su le protéger. Mais d'abord, il devait le retrouver. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où il avait pu être emmené : Hogwart, Azcaban, ou le Ministère de la Magie.

Il allait les faire payer.

Il se dirigea vers les valises et en sortit le miroir à double sens dont lui avait parlé Sanguini. Il posa les mains dessus et se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes, la surface noircît, et e visage de son créateur apparût.

« C'est pour quoi ?

-Ils m'ont pris mon Calice. »

Le visage impassible se tendit un dixième de seconde avant de se fermer.

« J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Le miroir retrouva presqu'instantanément son apparence originelle. Harry le reposa dans la valise et récupéra dans la pièce ses vêtements épars. Il se vêtît sommairement et attendît, pensant sans relâche à Barthémius.

Un ''crack'' sonore retentît et deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers elles et aperçût son créateur et Voldemort.

Celui-ci fît un pas en avant.

« J'ai appris que l'on t'avait dérobé ton Calice…

-…

-Je t'aide à le récupérer. Combat à mes côtés.

-Je me charge personnellement de ceux qui l'ont blessé.

-Nous avons un accord. »

Le Lord lui tendit une main, qu'il saisit.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans le Manoir des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur s'adressa à Sanguini :

« Combien de temps peut-il tenir, encore ?

-Environ une semaine, mais plus le temps passera, plus il deviendra hargneux et agressif. Passé ce délai, il ne sera plus qu'une loque s'il ne retrouve pas son Calice, et déclinera jusqu'à sa fin.

-Va prévenir les troupes que nous avançons l'assaut de deux jours. Nous attaquerons demain, avant l'aube. Potter, suis-moi. Je vais te mettre au courant des plans. Tu combattras en première ligne, en binôme avec un sorcier qui te couvrira. »

Harry le suivit sans broncher. Peu lui importait qu'il dût tuer ou torturer, qu'il ait à combattre contre ses anciens alliés, amis, même. Il récupérerait Barthémius.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, sur le champ de bataille, à décapiter, éventrer, massacrer quiconque se dressait sur son chemin ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il ne resta bientôt plus d'autre vivant que des Deatheaters dans le parc de ce qui fût autrefois une des plus glorieuses écoles de Magie, mais qui n'était à présent plus qu'une arcasse vide, arène de l'exécution de centaines d'innocents, dont une bonne partie d'enfants. Sans écouter un instant les réjouissances entamées par ses alliés, il suivit l'appel de son Calice. Il le sentait, faible et erratique, mais présent. Parcourant le château de long en large, il finit par arriver devant une porte scellée. Derrière elle, il pouvait ressentir _sa_ présence. Il s'acharna de longues minutes dessus avant qu'elle ne cède enfin. Il rentra, ses mains dégoulinantes de son sang et de celui de ses ennemis, ses ongles arrachés plantés dans le chambranle de la gardienne de cette pièce, le regard fou et rougeoyant, les cheveux poisseux de sueur et de terre, le visage maculé de boue et de sang, les vêtements déchirés et tachés. Dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même, enchaîné, le corps secoué de spasmes, _lui_. Il s'approcha le plus rapidement possible, et serra son Calice dans ses bras. Reconnaissant son toucher, celui-ci se détendit dans ses bras. Il tendit sa main gauche et caressa la joue de son vampire d'un geste tendre, et un peu fébrile.

« Je suis désolé »

La vois tremblotante et faible exhala un soupir semblable à un hoquet avant que Barthémius ne rassemble ses dernières forces pour se soulever et effleurer de ses lèvres celles de celui qui fut son plus grand amour. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir son souffle, qu'il retomba. Mort.

C'était tellement pathétique qu'Harry en eut ri dans d'autres circonstances. Non. Pas dans d'autres circonstances. Il en rît. A s'en briser la voix. Au moment où son Calice l'avait quitté, il avait perdu. Tout. Il rît. Pleura. Hurla. Trembla. Vomît. Sombra.

Quand Sanguini et Voldemort se rendirent dans la pièce du drame, plus d'un mois après l'attaque, ils s'attendaient à y trouver le vampire mort. Force leur fût de constater qu'Harry Potter avait encore survécu.

A quel prix.


End file.
